The Blind Nuke-nin
by Dark0Insanity
Summary: I was a normal guy with bad luck, but after striking a deal with a shadowy figure near death. I found myself blind, in the Narutoverse, and stuck at 17. But I'm not going to let that keep me down, oh no. I am determined to change the plot for the better. But where should I start? Contains swearing and violence. SI OC
1. Losing My Sight in the Oddest Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my OC**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Get your ass out of bed! If you're not out of that damn room in the next ten minutes, I will come in there and drag you out by your fucking hair!" I huffed silently as I heard my father's pounding footsteps got farther and farther away from my door. I looked back to the mirror hanging from the cracked wall and stared at my refection. I had on a plain gray tee that was mostly covered by my near black hoodie. I had slightly baggy faded blue jeans that had a small silver chain hanging from my right pocket. I was purposely dressing like this to allow me to practically blend into the crowd with the only hints of color being my red scarf and my red eyes that were framed by my plain black hair. I turned away from the mirror and slipped on my shoes without a sound.<p>

I opened the old wooden door with practiced ease, not allowing one sound to be made. When the door was opened enough to let me just barely squeeze through without a problem, I shut the door behind me and stealthily made my way down the rickety stairs and picked my way around the empty beer bottles that littered the house and lifted my backpack from the kitchen table and made my way to the back door, which was conveniently in the kitchen and I got out without a problem.

I wish I could say that for every other day that I've had to go through after my older brother and mother died in a plane crash. When we heard of it, my dad decided to deal with the loss by drinking.

Every. Single. Day.

When he gets drunk, he gets violent.

_Extremely _violent

And since I'm the only one that puts up with him, the violence is always directed at me. I have a few scars from him as well. No one besides me - since my dad is always too drunk to remember - knows that I have them. I also had a few other scars that came from... other... kinds of beatings.

I sighed, watching as a few snowflakes drifted to the ground where they melted right away as I slowly made my way to school. As I turned another corner of the busy city, I was roughly pulled into an alleyway and pressed up against the cold bricks behind me. My eyes opened slightly, slowly allowing vision to come back to me; I didn't know they were closed in the first place.

"So glad you decided to show up Red, we were looking for a source of entertainment and then we saw you." said the guy holding me off of the ground, I glanced back noticing that there were at least three others behind their 'leader', "We were going to go easy on you, but since none of us could find you last week. We're going to go all out." At the last syllable, I was dropped to the ground. I accepted my fate and didn't even bother to dodge or block as they began beating me.

**(/0u0)/ (-0n0)-**

They continued their assault on my fragile body well after four hours before they stopped and walked away, leaving me on the ground with my blood pooling around me. I refused to make a sound from the beginning, they didn't mind it at first but after me staying silent for three full hours, one of the guys decided it would be 'fun' to stab me multiple times. Some in vital spots, some not so vital but still fatal. As the blood refused to stop spilling from the wounds, I felt myself grow colder.

I grunted, moving as slowly as I could until my back was no longer on the wall, but on the ground with me facing the sky as snow started coming down on me heavily. The white flakes stained red as they floated into the red liquid around me that was growing steadily.

**"Such a shame, a poor soul that has done nothing wrong not even in its past life. And yet, dealt a very bad hand by life indeed."** A chilling voice stated calmly. My head lolled to the right where the voice was coming from and I couldn't believe my eyes. Sitting on one of the boxes - that someone was too lazy to put away properly - was a shadow-like figure with piercing yellow eyes and an uncountable amount of tails slowly wagging around him. I couldn't tell how many he had with my blurring vision.

I opened my mouth to ask a question that popped up only to resemble a gaping fish until I was finally able to gather up my voice, slightly wincing as it cracked, "W-Who are you?"

The figure was surprised at first, but that surprise quickly turned into amusement, **"You must be very close to death if you can see me young one, very close. But you don't seem ready to move on."** I saw him cross his arms and tilt his head as if thinking something through.

We stayed in silence before he eruptedly stood up and crouched down by me, brushing the stray hairs out of my face with surprising gentleness, "What are you doing?" I asked, my vision getting slightly blurry as I forced myself to stay awake and stared at the strange man.

He ignored my question as the tails wrapped around my body with the same gentleness as before but kept me parallel to the ground, **"I've decided I'm going to make you my host for your new life, seeing I didn't have anything else to do. But we have to at fast, you wouldn't want to forget all about this life now would you?"**

I scrunched up my eyebrow in confusion, "What... do you mean?"

**"I looked through your memories and noticed you've watched an anime called 'Naruto' and 'Naruto Shippuden' correct?"** I nodded, too weak to do anything else, not even gather up enough anger when he completely ignored my question, **"That is the world that I come from, I've been stuck here for a long time and the only way I can get back is if I have a host. And now that I found you, I can go back to my world. But there's a slight problem."**

"Slight... problem...?"

He nodded, petting my head in a comforting manner as he jabbered on, **"Seeing as you are extremely close to death, you'll have to give up something of yours to both keep your memories and for me to be sealed inside of you."** I nodded, thinking about what I could willingly give up without regretting it.

You kind of needed both your arms and legs to be a ninja.

I could give up my ears, but that would look weird not to mention I would be at a huge disadvantage.

Mouth? No, I'd rather not have an IV sticking into my arm 24/7 to keep my body healthy

Nose would be the same as ears.

...

What about my eyes? I have already seen a lot of stuff that people my age and older shouldn't see and I would most likely get either captured by the ANBU or the Akatsuki because of my eye color, besides I could use chakra to help me locate things around me.

Eyes it is then.

"My... eyes..." I managed to squeeze out with what little breath I had.

He nodded, **"Okay then, any specific part of the Naruto time-line you want to start at?"**

I took a deep breath, "Before Kurama's attack... I want to... change the plot... for the better." I grimaced at the pain that shot through my body, my vision now going dark.

He seemed to understand as his fingers hovered over my dimming eyes, **"Alright, but a month before the attack, I'll train you on how to use your chakra and for you to adjust to the chakra."** I think I gave a look of panic when he said that as I noticed his shadowy smirk, **"Don't worry, I'll make it so you're the same age you are now and you'll be able to stay that way until the 'main characters' as people of your world calls them are all the same age as you. See you on the other side, Yoru."** I felt myself smirk back at him. I felt his fingers dig into my eye sockets before I slipped into a dark abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm... A blind ninja that knows what's going to happen in the future and wants to change it any way he can... I can sense the chaos brewing from here.<strong>

******Reviews motivate me to upload chapters faster! Constrictive criticism is welcomed, flames (however) are not.******

******See you guys next chapter!******

******(P.S. the next chapter of The Night Sky will be uploaded sometime next week, so hang on for just a bit longer ^^')******


	2. Blind in My New Life

**Hey~ everybody! Dark0Insanity here to bring you the second chapter of The Blind Nuke-nin! It was a little hard to write seeing as Yoru is blind and all but I somehow managed to do it and completed this chapter :D**

**Review Response:**

**Skeek622- **^w^ I try and I'm glad you think so

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. I just own Yoru**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>I groaned as bark dug into my back from the tree I was leaning against. True to his word, Okono - what I decided to call him seeing as he wouldn't give me a name - trained me inside my mind for one whole month, also allowing my physical body to adjust to the changes and my training. I was mostly trained with a blindfold seeing as I wouldn't be able to see once I was let out, though the blindfold came off once it was time for me to learn Japanese. Okono taught me some jutsus along with combat and chakra sensing in between sessions. Before I knew it, the day before the attack came and I was let out.<p>

Using the training I had received, I instinctively sensed the chakra around me not even bothering to open my eyes. My 'sight' was assaulted with various shades of green in the shape of trees, grass, bushes, and any other type of plants besides the occasional blue and other colors taking the shapes of animals. After making sure I was alone in the forest, besides the animals, I started gathering up my chakra in my legs and jumped. Landing on the tree branch above me, giving me a better 'view' of the surrounding landscape.

I smirked, wanting to annoy the bijuu, _Hey Okono._

I heard him sigh before answering, **Yes?**

_A few questions for you. Where is Konoha? What do I look like? What does my __hitae-ate __look like? Do we already have a base for us? Aaaaannnnd do you think the plans are going to work?_

He sighed, **Konoha is to your left a few blocks away which shouldn't take too long if you tree jump there. You are wearing a standard leaf shinobi uniform but I made vest and anything else to the same color a dark gray while making any other color a black for you and you also have a very long scarf pretty much wrapped around your entire body along with a white blindfold covering your eyes as well as the seals that are placed over them, you also have a few pouches full of ****kunai****. Your ****hie-ta ****is of the Shimogakure and is placed around your neck but it has a scratch through it-**

_So I'm rouge?_

He growled**. Yes, don't interrupt me. **I mentally rolled my eyes as he continued, **I already have a base picked out for us and the others you plan on kidnapping.**

I grinned, _Kidnapping is such a strong word I prefer... 'babysitting with no intention of bringing them back.'_

Okono scoffed, **Sure you do. Anyway if I may continue **_**without **_**getting interrupted. **I stayed silent, **for your last question, they better work. We spent nearly a full week going through pretty much every scenario that could happen along the way so they **_**better. **_

I agreed, heading in the direction that Okono had said. I kept a close tab in my surroundings with my hands twitching towards the kunai every time I heard the leaves rustle, only to relax a second later when I recognized it to be an animal and not a bounty hunter or an ANBU. When my biological clock said that about five minutes had passed, I was already sitting on top of the Hokage Monument 'observing' the people go about their everyday routine unaware of how drastically their lives are going to change.

_How much longer do we have? _I asked, concentrating on keeping my chakra levels near non-existent.

I felt him hum in thought, **Kurama should be released, controlled, and attacking any minute now. **I huffed, a bit upset that I wouldn't get to know Minato or the others before the attack but relieved that the I wouldn't have to wait long. I waited on top of the monument for what felt like an hour before I saw a huge mass of red chakra take the shape of a nine tailed fox. I whistled lowly, watching in awe as he started crushing everything in his path.

"So that's Kurama." I mumbled out loud, Kurama's roaring drowning out my own voice

**Yup. **At least it didn't drown out Okono's.

"And he's going to be sealed inside Naruto." I rested my chin on my hand as I continued watching, batting away any small stones that made it to me.

**Correct.**

"How much longer until then?"

**A few hours.** I nodded and continued watching the fox demolish everything in his path while going over the various plans in my head. I watched as people screamed, running frantically away from the raging fox that had gotten more fierce as time past while some carried crying children. I knew that I could do something to help the people running around like a chicken with its head cut off but for our plans to work; I had to keep a close eye on the fox.

**~Time Skip by a Few Hours~**

I sighed, "How much longer? I can't stand staying in one place for this long!" I complained, stretching out my legs and arms so they were hanging off of the edge.

**Well then I guess it's a good thing that we have to go. Like, NOW. **I slightly jumped when Okono's voice escalated but didn't argue as I traveled to the spot where Kurama disappeared and Naruto's parents died, leaving the newborn crying on the rocks with the signature whiskers faintly showing on his cheeks as well as the seal on his stomach.

I slowly inched towards him, alert of any ANBU that might show up and ruin my plans, until I was towering over him and watched as his blue chakra flickered and covered up any red that tried to make itself known. I lifted my hand and gently rubbed his cheek, wiping any tears away, making him stop crying and looked at me in what I could only guess was curiosity.

"Hey fishcake." I whispered, carefully lifting him into my arms and supporting his head like I have seen some mothers do, "I'm going to make sure that you have a better future, okay?" I asked, even though I knew that he had no idea what I was talking about. I smiled as he cooed, reaching his arms out towards me, most likely wanting to grab onto my scarf.

_He's so adorable! And I can't even see him properly!_

Okono laughed, **Hold back your rabid fan-side Yoru. We still have to get out of here. **I sighed, knowing he was right and started running at full speed away from the scene of the crime after making sure that I covered my tracks along the way while following my internal map that Okono had displayed for me while also making a few comments here and there about how the leaf shinobi were going to tear us apart if we ever got caught.

That alone was enough to force myself to go faster and cover my tracks even more along with my scent so any hunters or trackers wouldn't find us. Along the way I made sure that Naruto wouldn't give away our location by quietly comforting him until his chakra fell dormant and I heard near silent snoring coming from the small new born.

I held him closer as the night grew colder with Kohona far behind us. I was panting slightly when we finally reached the base that would serve as our home but it looked to me that there was no base, seeing as I was lead to a waterfall with a very large pool of water.

"Um, where is it?"

I knew he was smirking, **Underneath the water.**

I was stunned, from the shore the pool was eight feet deep if not more, "What do you mean?"

Okono sighed, **Wrap your scarf around the chibi and your mouth and fall in. Simple.**

I hesitated, but I did what I was told nonetheless. When I was certain that the scarf was wrapped around Naruto securely I wrapped the remaining part around my mouth and plunged into the water, slowly sinking down and restrained my instinct to swim back up when Okono reassured me that both Naruto and I would be fine.

While I was floating downwards, I noticed I could breathe normally. What surprised me was that when I touched the rocks, my feet completely went through them as did the rest of my body as I continued going down until we both completely phased through the rocks and I landed feet first on the wooden ground.

"What the-?" I tilted my head up and saw a thin sheet of purple chakra among the green in the ceiling. I sighed, "Why didn't you tell me it was there, Okono?" I asked, slipping off my shoes and unraveling the scarf, revealing a wide awake Naruto who was looking around as I traveled down the hall.

The bijuu chuckled, **I wanted to see how you would react and seeing as even **_**you **_**didn't know that was there, I'd say I did a pretty damn good job at hiding the entrance. **I smirked, knowing that he was right and turned the corner and entering the kitchen.

"Are there any bottles ready for Naruto?" I asked, fumbling towards the refrigerator without jousting the baby jinchuuriki too much.

**Yup, there are a bunch of full bottles on your top right. **I scrunched up my eyebrows before I heard a huff, **I made sure that they wouldn't expire don't worry. **

"Okay," I said uneasily, keeping one arm around Naruto while I carefully reached for the closest bottle and shut the door with my foot. I got impatient with finding something to heat up the bottle so I focused my chakra on my hand holding the bottle and proceeded to heat it up until I deemed it warm enough. Feeding Naruto, I started walking through the halls until I found a room that Okono said was going to be Naruto's room.

While he was explaining to me what it looked like, I sat in a nearby rocking chair and sat down without disturbing the fishcake as he downed the bottle. He said that the walls were a deep blue like the sea and also had some ripples on the ceiling, giving a feel like you were sleeping under water. There was a fairly sized crib against the wall farthest from me along with a changing table and a few toys in a bin that was inside the closet with some clothes. Okono even said that he added a private bathroom to both mine and Naruto's room along with the other rooms that would be occupied later on.

**You know... **Okono trailed as I changed Naruto into a random pair of pajamas after putting a clean diaper on him.

"Hm?"

**I really hope you know how to take care of a child without being able to see. **

I huffed, silently closing the door letting Naruto fall asleep, "I'll get through it besides we have at least four years or so before we get the other one. That gives me plenty of time to teach Naru-chan."

I felt Okono smirk, **Alright, but I'm waking you up when he starts crying.**

_Fine. _I opened a door that was labeled as mine. Okono said that the layout was exactly like Naruto's but I had a queen-sized bed where Naruto's crib was placed and a dresser where the rocking chair was. He also said that my room was a simple gray color, nothing more, nothing less. I walked over to the bed, took off my clothing until I was only in the simple black shirt and my boxers. I laid my head on the pillow and instantly became unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>I say that's a good place to end ^^<strong>

**Reviews motivate me to upload chapters faster! Constrictive criticism is welcomed, flames (however) are not.**

**See you guys next time!**


	3. Blind in the Years Passing

**Hey~ everybody! Dark0Insanity here bringing the third chapter of The Blind Nuke-nin ^^ It was a little hard for me to write this, but I managed to pull through and even finished it earlier than I planned ^u^**

**Review Response:**

**Silvenstien- **Thank you :) I'm glad that you love the idea and to be honest... I already have chapters 4-7 done X3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto charaters, I just own my OCs**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><span>~Naruto's age: 1~<span>

I huffed, exhausted from practically chasing after the now-walking Naruto that wanted to grab everything in his reach and bite it to help soothe his gums. While I was exhausted, Naruto was acting like it was a game and was laughing, squirming to get out of my grip so he could keep playing.

"Where do you get your energy, fishcake?" I wondered out loud, placing the energetic one year old inside the high chair with practiced ease even if I was blind, with the exception of using chakra to see. After he was secured in the chair, I stumbled to the freezer and took out some frozen juice popsicles to help sooth his gums.

Okono snickered as I gave the frozen juice pop to Naruto which he instantly started bite, **Are you regretting your decision?**

I scoffed, _No. Besides, I think I'm getting the hang of this. _I thought as I wiped off Naruto's sticky hands and face before an idea came to my head.

**What are you thinking? **He asked reluctantly,

I grinned maniacally, _We've already messed up the story line a ton so who's to say I can't take in two more tykes instead of one more?_

I laughed as I felt Okono bang his head against the walls of my mind, **You are going to get us killed. **_**Painfully. **_

_No I won't. _I said with a smug tone. _Besides, we won't find out until we try will we? _

~Naruto's age: 2~

Physically, I was sitting in one of the training grounds in a meditation-like state as I sat cross-legged on one of the many rocks.

Mentally, Okono was reteaching me how to teleport and how to suppress my chakra since I was a bit rusty seeing as I was busy raising Naruto and I had to be ready by the time it was time to continue our plans.

I was suddenly yanked out of my mindscape by instinct when I felt another chakra signature enter the room; I recognized the chakra to be Naruto's.

"Hello Naruto, is something wrong?" I asked without moving from my rock, mentally chuckling when the two-year old jumped out of surprise.

"...I had a nigh'mare." Naruto said quietly, walking over to me with a recognizable fox stuffed animal that I had gotten for his birthday in his arms. I place a small bit of chakra on the surface so it wouldn't get dirty since he dragged it everywhere he went.

I opened my arms and helped him into my lap, my chin resting on top of his head as he leaned against me, seeking comfort in my warmth.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, my fingers gliding against his cheek and wiping away his tears.

"Promise you won't laugh?" He shifted until I felt his eyes on me.

"I promise."

He seemed to like the answer as he shifted back into his original position, "I don' remember a lo'... but there was a gian' fox in a cage and he was s'aring at me really meanly and he said something but I don' remember wha'." I hummed in thought, letting the blonde fidget with my scarf as I conversed with Okono.

_I didn't think he would meet Kurama _this_ soon. _I admitted, gently combing my fingers through his long spiky hair... We need to get our hair cut soon since we usually get our hair cut once every other month and we were due for another trim.

**Well we are messing up the plot a lot. **

_... True_

**So, we are going to pay my old friend an early visit?**

I chuckled at Okono's obvious amusement, causing Naruto to look at me, "What did Kono-jiji say?" I had told Naruto about Okono when he was almost two, but only a bit. And now he calls him Grandpa or Kono-jiji much to my amusement and his annoyment.

"He said that he would like to meet the fox."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Why?"

I hummed, "Remember when I told you about the fox that was forced to do bad things because of a certain man was controlling him, but then got sealed?" He nodded, "Did I tell you who the fox got sealed into?"

He started shaking his head before stopping, "What do mean who?" I smirked, taking my index finger and poking his stomach, causing him to squirm and giggle at the assault to his sensitive tummy.

"Well, because the fox got sealed inside you when you were born." He stopped, and stayed silent.

"Why is he angry, Tou-san?"

_I'm glad you took my eye sight, I don't think I could handle Naruto's puppy dog eyes._ I admitted as he looked up at me with most likely puppy dog eyes.

**You're welcome. **

I twitched when I heard the smug tone in his voice, but didn't answer say anything back at him since Naruto was still expecting me to answer his question, "I think he's angry because he doesn't like being caged up. But I'm only guessing, would you like to meet him?"

"Y-You can do that?!" Naruto exclaimed.

I laughed and nodded, "Yup, but you have to stay completely still, alright?" Naruto bobbed his head up and down frantically. I slid both of us off of the rock and carried Naruto to the other training ground that mostly consisted of water along with a few waterfalls and to me, this is the most relaxing place I could think of that would help my little fish-cake into relaxing.

"What are we doing?" He asked, sitting on one of the islands that was in the water and directly across from me and practically an arms length away.

"We are going to be meditating."

"Why are we medi-medica-tha' word you said?"

An amused grin split my face as I coughed to cover the chuckles that managed to escape, "Meditating. And helps for relaxing the body and mind. It's also how I train with Okono."

I could just picture Naruto's face and eyes lighting up, "Really! I wanna try!"

I chuckled openly and helped the overly excited fish-cake into the meditating position and convinced him to stay still and stayed still myself until his chakra fell dormant, signaling that he was most likely in his mindscape and with Okono's instructions, I placed two fingers on Naruto's forehead and gently let my chakra flow into his head until I felt a sudden pull.

I opened my eyes and found myself in the sewers facing a giant cage with Naruto facing it and two huge red eyes staring down at him.

**"Well if it isn't my jailer."**

"He didn't choose to be your jailer you know." I stated catching the attention of the two.

"Tou-san!" Naruto grinned, running up to me before barreling into my legs.

"Hey Naru-chan." I looked at Kurama and examined the cage, noting how small it looked from the outside, "You looked cramped, need some help?"

Kurama looked at me, **"Yeah, let me out of the brat."**

I glared, "If you value your dignity, you better refrain from calling my son 'brat.'" Pride bubbled in my chest when I called Naruto my son.

The fox scoffed,** "And why would I?"**

**"Because he's my jinchuuriki and the father of yours" **I jumped from the all-too-familiar voice from behind me and turned to find Okono standing behind me, his body made of shadows like always and in the same almost human form as always. I scooted away from Okono's killer intent and closer to Naruto until I was close enough to pick him up as we both watched the two bijuus discuss amongst themselves.

"Tou-san?" Naruto whispered so he wouldn't catch the attention of the two seeing as they were in a pretty deep conversation

"Hm?"

"Who's the shadow-guy?" I had to fight down a laugh on that one.

"That's Okono, he looks like that because he doesn't like anyone seeing what he really looks like." Naruto nodded, watching the two converse before snapping his head back to me, staring at me with wide eyes, "What's wrong?"

He took his hand that wasn't holding on to me and made open my eyes wider, "I thought... aren't you... huh?"

I bit the inside of my lip to keep from laughing at his confused expression, "I might be blind in the outside world Naruto, but that doesn't mean that I'm blind in our mindscapes."

His confusion grew, "Mind... scapes?"

I nodded, my red eyes flickering with mischief, "Uh huh, right now we're in your mindscape. Whenever you're in your mindscape you can do a lot of things. Watch this." I focused on the water in between Okono and Kurama and it wasn't long until a pillar of water erupted straight up, startling them both.

**"Really Yoru? Really?" **Okono huffed after recovering from the slight shock as Naruto and I laughed

"Yes Okono, really. Besides Naru-chan wanted to know some of the things you could do in the mindscape."

"Don't get mad at Tou-san, Kono-jiji." Naruto said, grasping on to my scarf while trying to glare at him only to succeed in making it look like a pout.

I smirked when Naruto pulled the puppy dog eyes on the bijuus only to pull him in a protective embrace when an unreadable glint made itself own in Okono's eyes, I just barely catch myself before a growl slipped past.

Kurama chuckled, **"I guess you were right Okono, so I guess I'll consider your offer."**

My curiosity peaked, "What offer?" I asked, looking at the two. I was answered by silence until Naruto's stomach growled, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. I smirked, "Well I guess that leads me to my next question: What time is it?"

**"About nine o'clock in the morning."** Okono replied. I nodded before turning to caged fox.

"We might not be able to let you out, but we can work on something to make it so that you don't have to be in a cage the whole time." He nodded, nothing else, just a nod. But I... guess it was in gratitude? I took the nod as a signal to exit Naruto's mindscape and was met with the sounds of the waterfalls surrounding us. Without getting up, I started working the knots out of my upper body until Naruto's chakra was no longer dormant.

"Tou-san?" Naruto asked sleepily

"Yes Naru-chan?"

Another growl was heard, "... I'm hungry."

I chuckled, lifting Naruto up and started making my way into the kitchen, "Then I guess we're going to have to fix that."

"Ramen!"

~Naruto's Age: 3~

"Tou-san! Tou-san! Tou-san!" I heard Naruto yell along with the sound of footsteps running down the hall towards my room. I sighed, setting my book aside and taking the time to get my clothes on without tying my hitae-ate around my neck and secured my kunai-filled pouch for when something happened. Remembering that it was around this time that we usually ran out of food.

_I am so glad you forced me to start bounty hunting, Okono. _I thought, even though I usually go after the ones that are easy for me to defeat without wasting a ton of chakra.

**I told you it would come in handy. **I rolled my eyes mentally and put up a fake relaxed mask in front of my neutral expression that had followed me from my other life just as Naruto burst through my door.

"We're out of food!"

I gasped dramatically, "We're out of food?! Oh no! What are we going to do!" I smirked when I heard the three-year old groan, "I guess we'll just have to fix that. Do you want to come with me?" Naruto stilled, he knew that I don't take very long getting our groceries, but I knew that he really wanted to come with for the longest time.

"A-Are you sure?"

I chuckled, walking over and patting his spikey - but very fluffy - head, "Yes I'm sure. Okono, Kurama, and I have been training you and I think you are more than ready to come grocery shopping with me."

I knew that he was practically beaming, "Arigatou Tou-san! I'll go get ready dattebayo!" I grinned at his verbal tic, knowing how excited he must be when it slips out. After calling to him about grabbing only a few kunai and only some explosive tags, I walked to the entrance of the base and slipped on my sandals. I was looking at the purple sheet of chakra when Naruto walked - more like ran - to me and slipped his sandals on with lightning fast speed.

"Are you ready?" Naruto nodded excitedly, "Okay, but first you have to wrap one end of my scarf around your mouth alright?" I could sense the confusion leaking off of him but he did what I asked. Once I was certain that the scarf was around him securely, I wrapped the scarf around my mouth and held onto Naruto tightly before gathering up my chakra at the base of my feet and jumped through the sheet and instantly started swimming upwards.

I knew that he was staring wide-eyed at everything around us. When we reached the surface, Naruto climbed to dry land and started jumping up and down.

"That was so cool! How come the water doesn't go through the wall like we do?" He wondered out loud.

I chuckled as Naruto grabbed my hand as we started walking towards the closest non-shinobi village which was only about twenty minutes away, "Well, the wall is made up of different chakra than the nature chakra that surrounds the house and it makes the water not want to touch it and keeps us dry."

"What kind of chakra is it?"

"It's actually Okono's." I could practically feel the questions and confusion leaking out of him, "Before you were born, I had gotten injured pretty badly. Okono thought it would be best if I stayed in my mindscape while he took over. And I can guess that while we switched places, he made our home and hid it pretty well since the first time I was there I didn't even sense the entrance or anything else."

... Not far from the truth but I did leave some parts out.

"Ooh." Naruto said, even though I knew that he had more questions, he didn't press any farther and started to marvel and the scenery.

It wasn't long before we passed through the town gates. I didn't know the name of said village, but I did know that it was a non-shinobi village and the townspeople had no interest in it becoming one.

"Oh, is that Yuu I see?" I stopped eruptedly and turned to where the voice was coming from.

I smiled kindly at the familiar old voice, "Yup, it's nice to hear you Obaa-chan."

I sensed confusion leaking off of Naruto once more, "That's your Grandma?"

I heard chuckling coming from the old woman before I could answer Naruto, "Oh no child, it's just that everyone here calls me Obaa-chan seeing as I am the eldest in this village and it seems as though your father caught it as well." I felt my cheeks heat up as I pulled off a pout, causing both of them to laugh softly.

"It's not my fault." I muttered before speaking clearly towards the elder, "Has anything happened within the last year, Obaa-chan?"

She hummed in though, "Nothing comes to mind Yuu, but there was an odd-looking fellow with stitches covering his body and had on a black cloak with some red clouds on it strolling through town earlier today. Not sure if he left though."

I paled, "I see, well it was nice talking to you again. We have some grocery shopping to complete."

"Oh alright, but you should visit more often. The day's more exciting with you around."

I chuckled, "I'll try."

"Bye Obaa-chan!" Naruto waved to the elder who returned the wave and we started walking towards the open market to get our supplies.

"Do you have the list, Naruto?"

"Yup!" I grinned as he pulled out a list with the ink and paper infused with chakra, allowing me to write the things needed without help.

"Good-" I tensed, the feeling of being watched made my nerves go into over drive but I pretended that nothing was wrong and continued without a pause, "-job Naruto. Now where should we begin?"

"Can we start with ramen?"

I chuckled, "Sure." We got bored with just plain old grocery shopping after about five minutes of going from store to store, I came up with a game that practices stealth. There are two teams.

Guards and Thieves.

The purpose of the game is for the Thieves to get what ever the Guards are protecting without being seen. If you are seen, you lose. If you manage to get the object without being seen, you win. And this also helps Naruto with his stealth skills. When I asked the Store Manager if it was alright for us to play the game in his store, he agreed and told everyone in the store about it and thankfully they reacted positively.

With the everyone in the store the 'Guards' and us being the only 'Thieves' it ended up being really helpful for Naruto gain better control over his chakra and very entertaining for the civilians to try to find us. We own when we managed to pay for the groceries with the right amount of money and got out without being noticed, the only time anyone saw us was when we revealed ourselves outside of the store with our bags of groceries.

"Thank you for participating. Hope we can do it again some time." Naruto said his goodbyes and we both exited the village after sealing the food in containment scrolls and slipping them. I noticed another chakra signature following us out of the village.

_Okono... _I trailed off, my body visibly tensing ready for any attack that would - and possibly will - happen at any time.

**I noticed, **I could hear the tenseness in his voice, **Grab the blond and start heading towards the field to your left. Try to make it as unsuspicious as possible. **

I looked down at the three-year-old, a tiny plan already forming in my brain, "Hey Naruto?"

"Yes Tou-san?"

"Would you like to see something while we're out? I've came across it a few times in the past and I really think you'll like it."

"Sure!" I smiled, lifting him up and placed him on my back. He instinctively wrapped his arms around my neck enough to not fall off, but still allowing me to breathe normally.

"Ready?" I felt Naruto nod his head and I took to the trees. I heard him gasp at the sudden speed and felt him burrow his head into the junction where my neck meets my shoulder, "It's okay Naruto. I'm not going to drop you, but if you don't open your eyes your going to miss the view." I said gently as the person followed us and was currently jumping from branch to branch like me. A soft smile adorned my face when I heard a soft gasp filled with amazement.

_Quick question. _

**Shoot.**

_Seeing as I'm a ninja, and pretty much every ninja out here has a bounty on their heads. How high is mine? _I asked, finally stopping in the middle of the field and let the fish-cake down.

**It's... fairly high. **

He hesitated. Not a good sign.

I almost dreaded the answer I was going to get with my next question, _High enough to get the attention of a certain miser?_

**Definitely. **

I held back a few whimpers, I _most defiantly _did _not_ want to face Kakuzu right now.

I had Naruto with me and that could only give him an advantage over me. I let Naruto run around the vast field for a while, Kakuzu's chakra signature drawing closer with every passing second.

What surprised me next was when I saw Naruto's chakra flutter at the corner of my vision and instantly after, he ran up to me and hung on to my leg like a life-line.

"Naruto?" I whispered, kneeling down to his height. He didn't respond and instead gripped me tighter.

"I finally found you, Eyeless Demon of the Snow." My hand twitched, instinctively moving closer to the kunais stored in my pouch. Kakuzu was standing a few meters behind me. I was just glad my body hide Naruto from his view.

For now at least.

"'Eyeless Demon of the Snow,' huh? So that's what they decided to call me. Could've chosen a better name, but what's done is done I suppose." I shrugged, an air of confidence around me.

**Where'd you get the sudden confidence from pup?**

_I have no idea I'm just internally freaking out is all. _I stood up with Naruto in my arms, wrapping the scarf around him before facing Kakuzu.

The miser scoffed, "As long as I get money I could care less about the names, but unfortunately that's not why I'm here."

_ ...Eh?_

**I have a feeling I know where this is going...**

_... Don't tell me..._

"I came to either force or accept you into the Akatsuki. The leader would've done this but we've searched a very long time for you. So, will you join?" I shifted my weight from foot to foot, making seem like I was thinking about it but really I was getting ready to test out my new jutsu.

_Damn it, when did we get the attention of the Akatsuki?_

**I might've done something. **I resisted the urge to introduce my palm to my face.

_The seals to make our home impossible to enter if the person's an intruder are already placed right?_

**Yup, took control of your body and placed them while you were sleeping. But you may want to answer the miser soon, his threads are starting to come out.**

"As tempting as the offer might be miser-san," I planted both feet on the ground and my chakra swirled around me, "I'm going to have to decline."

I disappeared into the ground in a flash, leaving behind furious Kakuzu behind me.

~Naruto's Age: 4~

_Almost time for our little family to grow, Okono. _I said out of nerves, mostly because I was worried that something could go horribly wrong and I would be detained and Naruto would be taken away from me.

**You're going to be fine Yoru, and as long as you remember what to do when the situation arises we'll be fine.**

I sighed, _But what about Naruto? I just can't leave him here, I've had to run away from Kakuzu about five times in the past year or so and I'm not going to be very happy if he finds Naruto._

Okono huffed, **Did you cover your tracks?**

_Yes._

**Did you place seals around the base so that Zetsu or anyone else can't get in?**

_Yes._

**Then as long as you keep teleporting to a minimum and cover your tracks, nothing will go wrong.**

I ran my fingers through my hair that I had cut short thanks to the barber of the neighboring village. After thinking through the plans once again, I grabbed my hitae-ate and tied it around my neck before walking to the living room where I felt Naruto's chakra coming from.

"Tou-san! Are you going somewhere?" Naruto asked, looking up from the table to look at me.

I patted his head, "I'm going to the Land of Wind to pick someone up so I might be gone for an hour or two at most."

"Are you going to be teleporting there?"

Nodding, I answered, "Yeah, but even with me teleporting it's going to take a while for me to come back. Alright?"

"Un! I'll make sure no one comes in and if they do, then they'll have to deal with me!"

I chuckled at his enthusiasm, "That's my boy. Be good and don't destroy the house while I'm gone."

"I won't!" I stepped back from Naruto and with one last wave, I sunk into the ground Zetsu style.

_Man I love this jutsu._

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Reviews motivate me to upload chapters faster! Constrictive criticism is welcomed, flames (however) are not.<strong>****

******See you guys next chapter!******


	4. And So The Family Grows

**Hey~ everybody! Dark0Insanity here bringing another chapter! ^u^ It's only a few days until I start Spring Break and I plan on updating on the Tuesday and Thursday of next week so keep your eyes open for them ^^**

**Review Responses:**

**cv snowblind: **^w^ I'm glad you think so. +w+ Don't worry, I do~. *gasp* You are correct! You deserve a cookie!

**Silvenstein: **(oAo ) must... resist... the eyes...

**Skeek622:** Hm, that is a very good question. I kind of don't want to say anything that'll spoil it, but it is a possibility that may or may not make itself known. As for the pairings, I'm not to sure but if enough people want me to include pairings, then I'll add them in.

**Guest45: **^u^ You'll find out in this chapter~. For the yaoi, I'm going to say that if enough people want me to include yaoi, then I'll add it in. Ne?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto. I only own Yoru and Okono**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe that worked. <strong>Okono said once I saw that we were in a desert instead of the living room with Sunagakure a few blocks away.

_What do you mean you can't belive that worked?! _I yelled, his statement not helping my nerves in any way.

**What I mean is that we should've landed a few miles away instead of where we are now. **

_Oh. Well why didn't you... who's that? _I wondered, spotting a small figure near the edge of the village.

**Seems like Gaara. **Okono observed, I agreed with him when the maroon-colored chakra shifted and revealed a little body sitting in the sand. Though I was slightly curious as to what he was doing out since I had thought that he would be locked inside somewhere but nonetheless, I silently started walking towards him until I was a few feet away; that was when the sand stopped me. It wrapped around my body, ready to crush every bone in my body when its master gave the okay.

"What do you want? Did he hire you to kill me?" My eyebrows scrunched together, I didn't like how emotionless he said it though his chakra was swirling around in pent up rage.

I shook my head, "No, why would I kill you? You seem like a good kid, not to mention that you're adorable." I knew I caught him off guard when the sand fell off of me, allowing me to move.

"But... everyone calls me a demon. Mother said that she's the only one I could trust." The desire to comfort him rose up but I forced it back down, not wanting to deplete any trust that I had managed to gain. No matter how little.

"Do you believe them?" I asked, kneeling an arm's length away from the sad red-head.

I felt his eyes on me, "Huh?"

Keeping my neutral expression, I repeated, "Do you believe them?"

Gaara shook his head, "What do you see me as?"

"I see you as a child that really wants a friend but is scared that he's going to get betrayed." I felt wide eyes on me.

"Who _are _you?"

"I'm like you. I have a bijuu sealed inside me."

"How can I be sure that you aren't lying." Gaara asked, his sand crawling back on my body in warning.

I smiled, "Put two fingers to my forehead and find out. I won't do a thing." Gaara seemed to hesitate, most likely listening to Shukaku yell and ordering him to crush me to bits.. After what felt like an hour, but was really only a minute, Gaara stood up and hesitantly placed two of his fingers on my forehead. I felt his chakra pour onto me and I pulled both of us into my mindscape where Okono was waiting.

Gaara stared wide-eyed at my mindscape around us. All around us was water, colored a deep blue with light streaming down as if we were underwater on a cloud free day.

But unlike the ocean, the space was void of any fish.

But unlike the ocean, there was a natural-growing, much larger than average cherry blossom tree in the middle of the vast water with us standing on its roots as the branches swayed, knocking down its petals closely resembling how the wind would weave through its branches.

Okono's yellow eyes immediately focused on to Gaara who was in between us, **"You must be Gaara. Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Okono."**

Gaara had a hard time tearing his eyes away from the scenery around us but managed to looked at the bijuu in front of us, "Are you like Mother?"

Okono nodded, though he was a little hesitant, **"In a way and trust me when I say that Yoru wouldn't lie." **

"Okay." Now Gaara seemed like the hesitant one.

I smiled before remembering the reason we were here in the first place, "Is it okay if I ask you a question, Gaara?" He looked at me with a curious expression before nodding silently, "I have a son that's like us, he has someone sealed inside of him as well. Even though he's a year younger than you, he would love to someone to play with." I paused, my red eyes meeting surprised teal eyes that were waiting anxiously for me to finish, "Would you like to live with us?"

Gaara nodded, "Yes, I don't want everyone to stare at me with hate anymore." I smiled, kneeling down and gently brought him into a hug as my thumb gently brushed against the 'ai' above his eye.

**"I think you guys better get back. There are sand shinobi coming towards you two." **

I nodded, "Thanks Okono. Shall we go, Gaara?" He nodded as well. I gently pulled both of us out of my mindscape and my nerves went haywire as soon as I did. I leaned closer to Gaara and whispered, "Keep your eyes closed and stay as relaxed as you can, alright?"

He nodded and leaned against me, allowing me to tug my scarf around him.

I picked up his small body before jumping out of the way as the spot where I was just sitting at was blown up, leaving a small crater behind.

"That was a close one." I muttered, keeping a gentle hand on his head while supporting him underneath so he wouldn't slip out of my grasp.

I continued dodging everything that was thrown at me until I was surrounded by sand ninja.

"Put my brother down." A girl growled, obviously Temari, as she and some others dared to take a step forward.

I hummed in thought, "I don't think I will." I sunk into the ground, Gaara, his sand, and all. If I had my eye sight I would've seen the large amount of anger and rage in her eyes solely focused on me.

**~Back at the base~**

I gasped as fazed out of the wall, nearly collapsing from how little chakra I had left since I had to use enough for both me and Gaara in so little time.

"Tou-san?" I heard Naruto mutter sleepily. I stiffened when I noticed that I was in Naruto's room with the blond himself sitting up in his bed, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

I smiled as I panted, "H-Hey kid, sorry for waking you up."

Naruto shook his head, "It's alright. Who's that you're holding?" I sat on the floor and gently shifted Gaara until he was stationed in my lap, facing Naruto.

"This is Gaara, he's going to be staying with us." I explained as the two continued to stare at each other with what I could only guess was high curiosity.

Naruto was the first one to break the silence, "Hello, I'm Naruto. It's nice to meet you, it's been too quiet here with just me a Tou-san. Would you like to be friends?" Gaara nodded, a small spark of happiness flickering in his chakra, even if the hesitance was still there.

I chuckled, "Would you like me to show you to your room, Gaara?"

"You have a room prepared for me?" He asked, curiosity laced in his voice as he turned to look at me.

"Yup. Come on, we'll show you." I let Gaara get up before standing up myself and leading two curious children to the room next to Naruto's. I stopped in front of the door, slightly smirking at both children's anticipation, and opened the door, flicking the light on. Allowing the two to see what the room was like.

"Whoa..." I heard Naruto whisper. Gaara stayed silent before I gently pushed them both forward into the room.

"How'd you get the room like this, Tou-san?" Naruto whispered.

"Okono helped, he even thought that this would suit Gaara." The ceiling had little stars spaced out on it in a random sequence with a pinch of chakra to make them glow in the dark when the light was off and almost looked like a real night sky. With the light on, it looked like a sunny day. The walls painted a mint green color with the bed having a fair amount of blankets on it despite knowing that Gaara rarely - if ever - slept. The layout was the same as Naruto's to make it simple for me to move around if I was ever in here, there were even some clothes in the dresser for Gaara to wear but I knew that I would have to get more soon.

"... Thank you."

I was surprised when Gaara whispered but it quickly faded as I patted his head, "No problem."

* * *

><p><strong>And another member is added to the familyinsanity! **

**Sneak peak of the next chapter:**

_I did NOT just compare me to a fucking princess did I?!_

_**Yup.**_

_... Grrr I hope this guy dies slowly and painfully._

_..._

_"OI! LET OUR TOU-SAN GO YOU BASTARDS!"_

_"You fucking brat!"_

**Reviews motivate me to upload chapters faster! Constrictive criticism is welcomed, flames (however) are not.**

**See you guys next time!**


	5. Blind On Their First Kill

****Hey~ everybody! Dark0Insanity here bringing another chapter ^u^! I woke up at 2 am this morning and now I can't go back to sleep T_T but then I thought about the update for today and thought 'Meh, what the hell.' But then my computer started going crazy and I was on the verge of throwing it against the wall when it started working again and now I'm happy ^^****

****Review Responses:****

****TsubasaTenshi-sama-**** Not quite, but they will make appearances later on in the story ^^

****Silvenstein-**** Thank you :) It was a little hard choosing what to put for the sneak peak without giving too much away, but I'm glad you like it ^u^

****Logical ness-****There were, and you are also right.

****WindWhistle21-**** I'm glad you do and I'm planning on describing it later on so you guys can know what it looks like ^^.

****Guest45-**** Thank you, and I'm glad that I'm one of you're favorites ^w^

****naru chan-**** They won't be going to a ninja academy, but Naruto and Gaara have Yoru and the bijuus to help train them. The Third did tell, but since the didn't find Naruto he has the shinobi on high alert for anyone that resembles Naruto.

****lola-**** I was looking at the map of the Narutoverse when I first started this story and thought a good place for the base to be somewhere in the strip of land that is in between Taki and Oto would be a good place but being closer to Taki.

**sillyhater- **Thank you, I'm glad you think so :)

**Fox of the Seven Valleys**- I am not planning on having them be in the family because it would make the other Nations join in on the hunt for Yoru, however, the others will be introduced to Yoru soon enough -w-

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, I only own Yoru and Okono.****

****Enjoy~!****

* * *

><p><span>~Naruto's age: 6~<span>  
><span>~Gaara's age: 6~<span>

_This plan better work Okono, _I thought, walking down an almost empty street. I say almost because in front of me facing away from me was my next target... or rather, Naruto's and Gaara's target.

Even though they didn't know it yet.

"Uff!" I exclaimed, 'accidentally' bumping into my target's back. I was playing as the bait while Naruto and Gaara watched from a distance since I told them not to attack until I gave them the signal. It was fortunate enough for all of us that the guy was using the town we always visit as a pit stop.

The guy whom I bumped into turned and looked down at me, "Huh?" It took all of my strength to flinch away from how 'menacing' and 'oh so scary' his voice was.

Seriously, _Tobi_ was scarier than him.

"A-Ah! I'm really sorry! I didn't think that anyone would be over on this side from how quiet it was." I let out a sigh, before mumbling, "Being blind is such a pain."

_I _really _fucking hope that this plan works, Okono. _I growled at the bijuu as I felt my target's eyes trail over my form. I was wearing an expensive-looking kimono that looked to be more for royalty than anything else which also had an ever so tiny bit of my shoulders showing. I even had chakra seals on me out of sight to make it seem like I was a harmless and weak civilian.

... I fucking hate this feeling.

**Don't worry, **He managed to say in between snickering, **it'll work. Besides, Naruto needs to learn how to kill sooner or later and I know that you'd rather it be sooner so he doesn't have a problem with it later on. Plus we know that Gaara will take care of the target if Naruto doesn't. **

I choose not to answer him as our target held up my hand and kissed like a knight would a princess.

...

...

_I did NOT just compare me to a fucking princess did I?!_

**Yup.**

_... Grrr I hope this guy dies slowly and painfully._

"It's quite alright miss...?"

I tugged my hand back to my side and willed myself from wiping it off as I spoke, "I'm a guy, actually. And my name's Yoru."

If anything, his chakra _leaked _impure intentions at this point, "It's quite alright Yoru-ouji-sama. It was getting rather lonely back here, would it be alright if I escort you back?"

I forced a small smile onto my face though I was hurling inside and said, "It is fine, but I was hoping to go outside the village for a bit before going back. Is that alright?"

His chakra flickered with what I could tell was ill-intent before positioning himself behind me and grabbed hold of my hands, "I don't mind. Shall we?" Hook, line, and sinker.

I nodded, walking the direction he was nudging me in.

_I am going to take a very, _very, _long bath after this. _I growled out, feeling the target brush himself against me multiple times while Okono just laughed at my misfortune. Soon we were outside the gates but the target kept guiding me farther and farther from the village and deeper into the forest. Before I could ask for him to stop, another guy - which I was fairly certain that wasn't on my target list for now - suddenly flickered in front of me and pressed his hands to my head, forcing his chakra into my head until I fell limp and had no choice but to slump against the guy behind me with only one thing going through my mind:

_FUCKING DAMN IT ALL!_

Third Person POV ~Gaara and Naruto~

The two six year-olds watched with Killer intent spilling out as the target lifted their parent onto his shoulder, as the other ninja looked at their father with an expression they haven't seen - but they had a feeling it wasn't good - before talking to the target.

The blond had his eyes shadowed by his hair with his lips turned to a scowl and his fingers digging into the bark of the tree as they continued to watch helplessly when they remembered what their Tou-san said to them when they were still at their home.

_"Now I want you guys to listen. If something were to happen to me like if I was not able to protect myself and our target ends up kidnapping me or something along that line. I want you guys to keep your chakra levels low and follow him without him knowing and wait for the perfect moment to strike, alright?"_

_"Un!"_

The teal-eyed child noticed the other's distress and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. The other jumped slightly before looking over and seeing the stern yet understanding look he received.

"Remember what Tou-san said, Naruto." Naruto nodded, calming himself down enough so he could keep an eye on his and Gaara's father along with the target and the uninvited guest without losing his temper. He glanced down at his outfit and made sure every thing was in place. He made sure that the bandages around his calves were on tight enough so that his faded jeans wouldn't bunch up by his sandals and trip him. His hoodie was a burnt orange color and was long enough to cover his kunai pouch strapped to his right thigh with his hood covering his spiky hair.

"Let's go, Gaara-kun." Naruto whispered when he saw their chakra pile by their feet. Gaara nodded and they both followed after them silently. Gaara followed a bit behind but kept sharp eyes on the adults jumping from branch to branch ahead of them. His outfit was similar to the blonde's but he didn't have a kunai pouch and his hoodie was a blood-red instead of the younger's burnt orange. But what he did have was a tan gourd strapped to his back that was a bit smaller than him. It had been given to him a week after he arrived. Yoru had said that it would help keep his sand in one place and it could easily crawl out whenever he would need it. Gaara had asked where he had gotten it but all the blind-nin did was laugh nervously and said that it was very far and that he had almost gotten caught.

After following the two through the trees, the adults soon stopped in front of a cavern that looked like it could house a fair amount of people inside of it. Naruto and Gaara waited until they disappeared inside before keeping to the shadows and slinking their way inside. But when they saw that their Tou-san was being tied up against a wall, Naruto lost it.

"OI! LET OUR TOU-SAN GO YOU BASTARDS!" Naruto yelled, taking two kunais out and throwing them at the two stunned ninjas with deadly accuracy. They both impaled an arm deeply and ended up breaking through the bones before piercing through to the other side of their arms. They both jumped to the side as two more kunai pierced the place where they last stood.

"You fucking brat!" The target growled, pushing chakra into his feet and fists before launching himself towards the two children. Naruto's eyes showed panic for a spilt second before hardening his gaze and automatically shifting into a defensive stance that Yoru had shown him multiple times. His blue eyes narrowed as he could just a barely make out the target's chakra pooling by his clenched fist and jumped out-of-the-way just as he swung, hitting the ground instead of the blond.

Before the target could move; sand started crawling up his legs and before he knew it, the sound of bones breaking and pain shot up his legs along with a scream. He didn't know that the scream was coming from him until he saw the blond child in front of him with a kunai in his hand. In a flash, his throat was slit and he faded from the world.

Naruto watched as their target fell to the ground with a thud. He knew that if Gaara didn't kill the other one as fast as he did, it would've been a lot harder getting rid of him. He glanced down at the bloodied kunai and took a shaky breath.

Turning towards Gaara, he asked, "Is Tou-san alright?" Gaara nodded, turning to the side where a very familiar figure was leaning against the cavern walls with his arms crossed wearing the clothes they were used to seeing instead of the kimono, complete with the red scarf that spiraled around his body leaving his arms and legs free and ended a few inches off of the ground.

"I'm fine, Naruto." Yoru said softly with an equally soft smile on his face, walking up to the blond before kneeling in front of him. Naruto stared at the blindfold covering the place where his father's eyes would've been.

He looked away, "B-But I..." Naruto looked at the lifeless body to the side of him that had a red puddle underneath that was steadily growing larger.

Yoru gently grabbed hold of Naruto's chin and turned his head back to him, "It's okay, Naruto. I'm going to ask you a few questions okay?" He received a nod, "Are you or Gaara hurt?"

"No."

"Did they hurt me?"

"No."

Yoru took his hand off of Naruto's chin and placed it on his spiky hair, "Then don't worry, as long as you and the ones you care about aren't majorly hurt it's okay." Tears pricked the corners of Naruto's eyes as he threw himself against his Tou-san before letting the tears freely roll down his cheeks.

Yoru wrapped his arms around the small child before quickly shifting his position so that he was sitting on the ground cross-legged. He tilted his head towards the red-head where he had moved the bodies next to each other and had sealed them within a containment scroll.

"Come here Gaara, otherwise I'll be forced to drag you over here." Yoru stated with a playful smirk. Gaara sighed with a faint smile before walking over to the two before being pulled into Yoru's lap but didn't protest and let the scent of Moon Flowers and Night Phlox wash over him. He barely noticed the familiar long red scarf wrap around both him and Naruto as Yoru grabbed the containment scroll and sank into the ground with a firm yet gentle grip on them.

First Person POV ~Yoru~

We had only just came back a few hours ago and after eating it was decided that everyone would rest. I let out an inaudible sigh as I tucked in the tuckered out Naruto. I wiped away a few stray tears away from his cheeks before silently walking out and shutting the door behind me and walked to Gaara's room.

I knocked on the door, "Gaara?" I felt his chakra shift out of surprise and walk closer to the door before opening it with his raccoon stuffed animal in tow.

"Hai?"

I kneeled down so I was eye level to him, "I'm going to sleep for a bit and there's a small chance that Okono will take over, if that happens can you make sure that he doesn't do anything?" Gaara nodded with an amused smile on his face as he remembered what happened last time which involved an unnoticeable - yet very strong - chakra string and a bucket filled with ink.

It didn't end well to say the least.

"Thank you Gaara." I said as Gaara went back into his room and as I walked to my room. My room was in the heart of the base and you had to take many twists and turns to go through before finally able to enter. The room itself hasn't changed at all within the years I had came here but there were a few katanas and other various weapons I had collected when bounty hunting but refused to go through today's target knowing that when ever Naruto or Gaara saw whatever weapon I managed to find was going to remind them of today.

I grabbed one of the older katanas and sat on the edge of my bed, slowly turning it in my hands as Okono started talking.

**The nightmares might start tonight, but they won't last long.**

I stayed silent and just twirled the katana in my hands.

He sighed, **You worry too much, they won't be that graphic. Kurama will make sure of it himself if they do.**

_... He will?_

I felt him nod, **Yes, all three of us bijuus know what happens if Naruto or Gaara aren't acting like their usual selves you instantly go into what I like to call "Mother Hen Mode" or MHM for short.**

I started snickering as a memory long-buried of my mother practically sprinting all over our house demanding to know why her children weren't acting like their usual selves.

_I'm pretty sure it's genetic. _Okono shivered as I told him most likely because he saw the memory. I got up and put the katana back in its place on my wall and folding up my scarf before setting it on the empty nightstand - save for a few writing utensils and notebooks - before stripping off the multiple layers covering my torso leaving only the blindfold and my pants on. I collapsed on to the bed and let out a content-filled sigh well my skin met the cool blankets and slipped underneath them before curling into the fetal position and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know about you guys, but I personally love the little moment they had ^^.<strong>

**If you're wondering about why I added the Moon Flowers and Night Phlox in here, it's because of two things.**

**1) Yoru means "Night" in Japanese and that inspired me to look up some flowers that only bloom at night.**

**And 2) I, personally, really like the scent of these two flowers and to me they are a calming scent when together.**

**Sneak peak of the next chapter:**

_"I have knowledge that the nations would kill to get their hands on. But that's not the reason why I asked you to meet me here, rather... I have a request."_

_"What is your request, Eyeless Demon of the Snow?"_

_"Yoru's fine you know, 'Eyeless Demon of the Snow' is quite a mouthful."_

**Reviews motivate me to upload chapters faster! Constrictive criticism is welcomed, flames (however) are not.**

**See you guys next time!**


	6. Sightless Promises

******Hey~ everybody! Dark0Insanity here bringing another chapter ^u^! The last two days were very hectic for me so I couldn't update until now but at least updating is better than not updating at all ^^.******

******Review Responses:******

******Silvenstein-****** ^^' hehe... opps? I feel bad that I had distracted you :( As for the guess, not quite... but you're close ^w^

******Daydreamer1024-****** ^u^ I'm glad you think so.

******sillyhater-****** :) Sounds like you really like this story and *clears throat* YOU'RE AWESOME TOO ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE! \(^O^)/

******Sezu-Ni-****** -w- Don't worry, you'll get to see him fight in later chapters. I don't want to spoil it so I won't say a lot, but I will tell that they do meet in the future.

******Jack's Ace-****** Sure ^^. Yoru is about 5'7" with a smaller body type than Itachi in "Naruto" with pitch black hair that spikes to the right and down with a fringe crossing his forehead going from the left to the right, not quite covering the blind fold that goes over where his eyes would've been. When he is with people he has a relaxed smile or smirk but when he is alone Yoru has a neutral expression and is very tense and most of the time when he's alone he traces the scars that he had gotten from his dad. Hope that helped ^u^

******Guest45- ******It's alright, but I'm happy that you liked that scene ^^. X3 I would be lying if I said I didn't like to tease people. You'll find out who Yoru is talking to in this chapter don't worry ^u^

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, I only own Yoru and Okono.****

****Enjoy~!****

* * *

><p><span>~Naruto's age: 6~<span>  
><span>~Gaara's age: 7~<span>

I watched Naruto and Gaara spar from the sidelines. Gaara had learned how to maneuver his sand faster and sent it after the blond who had learned how to use his signature Multi-Shadow clone justu a few weeks prier to now thanks to Kurama and Okono and uses it to his advantage by confusing Gaara on where he was before striking.

A small worried look made its way to my face, _We're going to have to go tonight aren't we?_

I felt Okono nod in my head, **Correct. You also might want to stay through the night so that you have enough energy to come back here without passing out on the floor.**

A vein popped in my forehead as I grit my teeth, _That only happened _once _thank you very much. But I suppose I should tell Naruto and Gaara that I won't be back until tomorrow night. _I stood up and walked to where Naruto was laying flat on his back and Gaara were sitting cross-legged on the grass.

"You guys did good. But, there are some areas that you both need to work on." I paused to make sure I had their attention before continuing, "Gaara."

His back straightened when I called his name, "Yes?"

"Your defense and long-range combat is excellent but I would like you to focus on your short-range so you're not completely dependent on the sand and you'll be able to surprise your opponent, okay?"

Gaara nodded happily, "Okay."

"What about me Tou-san?" Naruto asked, practically jumping up and down in anticipation.

I hummed in thought before answering, "Your ninjutsu and taijutsu are improving greatly, but I noticed that you tend to rush at your opponent without a strategy in mind. So I want you to think of ways you could fight against opponents each with their own strengths and weaknesses. Alright?"

"Alright!"

I nodded, "Awesome. Now, I have to go somewhere but it'll take me awhile so I won't be back until later tomorrow night so be good while I'm gone."

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked

A smirk appeared, "If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret~." I held back my chuckles as Naruto pouted before continuing, "But you'll find out soon enough Naruto." He brightened up soon after as I let my chakra pool by my feet.

"Come back as soon as you can, Tou-san!" Gaara nodded in agreement with Naruto.

"I will." I promised, sinking into the ground and readied myself for what the next two days will bring me.

* * *

><p>I sighed and finally started to breath; after almost getting caught in the Uchiha district I immediately bolted out of there like a bat out of hell while covering my tracks so no one would know where I went and even took it a step farther by keeping my chakra level to a bare minimum to not attracted attention while making fake trails to throw anyone that would've followed off of my trail.<p>

_I really hope that Itachi comes alone. _I thought, laying flat on my back, _I don't want to deal with a whole squad of shinobi. _Okono was unusually quiet. He normally would either say something, scoff, or just sigh.

But he kept silent.

Which made my nerves instantly go on edge.

I strained my ears for any out-of-place sounds on top of the Hokage Monument and kept an extremely close eye in any changes in the chakra surrounding me while twitching at every other sound. When I no longer felt the warmth of the sun on my skin and the cool air replaced the warmth, a presence with suppressed red chakra was suddenly sitting on the ground next to me.

"Itachi." I greeted, nodding towards him.

I felt his calculating gaze on me before he did the same thing, "Hn." We entered a silent, one-sided stare down before the silence was broken by me.

"Before you ask how I know," Itachi stiffened but made no move to interrupt, "I have knowledge that the nations would kill to get their hands on. But that's not the reason why I asked you to meet me here, rather... I have a request."

His eyes narrowed, "What is your request, Eyeless Demon of the Snow?"

The corners of my lips quirked up as amused chuckles slipped past at hearing the name, "Yoru's fine you know, 'Eyeless Demon of the Snow' is quite a mouthful." I was relieved that the tense atmosphere was finally broken and replaced with a more calm one instead.

I could tell that Itachi felt the same.

I leaned back slightly and placed my hands behind my back as I tilted my head towards the sky, "My request is that you don't send your brother down the path of the avenger." A sad frown made its way to my face as Itachi looked at me with conflicting emotions as he tensed up once more, "I've seen what happens to him in the future and it's not good at all."

I paused to take a breath, planning on continuing but Itachi spoke up, "Are you implying that you want me hand over my otouto to you so you can make sure that he stays off of that path?"

I flinched but nodded, "You are correct, but I can sense that you don't trust me."

"Hn."

I turned towards him with my legs still crossed and placed my hands in my lap, "Then I give you permission for you to go through my memories and decide whether or not you think I'm telling the truth." I think I might've stunned him but after a few seconds he placed his fingers on my forehead and it took nearly everything I had to not block him out or accidentally drag him into my mindscape.

I felt him go through my memories of when Gaara joined Naruto and I, to the first time I woke up in this world without any sight, to my final moments in my home world with Okono, to me watching and reading the Naruto series, to the fatal day I had heard that my mother and brother didn't survive the plane crash, and finally my earliest memories that of which were only a blur until I could feel him slowly and carefully pull out of me with only a dull throbbing left behind.

When he pulled out all the way, I was met with a major headache. I groaned as I clutched my pounding head.

But I could feel his calculating gaze on me.

Though it wasn't long until he spoke with a hint of amusement hidden within his voice, "Mother Hen Mode?"

A rather large smirk appeared on my face as I snickered, remembering what Okono had said a few months back, "Apparently, that's what he calls it at least."

"Aa."

Once the pounding turned into a numb throbbing that was bearable enough for me to lift my head from my hand and turned towards the Uchiha, "You have to do it tomorrow, don't you?"

I received a nod, "Hai. Though I believe that my brother will be in good hands if I were to hand him over to you."

I smiled but it was quickly deflated, "But if you are going to have to pack his stuff rather quickly without raising suspicion." Itachi grunted in agreement before turning back towards the Uchiha compound. I followed his example and turned to exit the village before the normally anti-social Uchiha spoke once more, but didn't turn around.

"Farther up the river that runs through Konoha is a tree, halfway submerged in the river. This is where I expect us to meet before the end of tomorrow."

"Sounds like an idea." And with that, I sank into the ground.

When I came up for air, I was exactly where Itachi wanted us to meet. I was on a fairly thick branch within the tree that was strong enough to hold my weight if I jumped. I started humming the tune "Bad Apple" and turned my left wrist towards me. On it was a paper bracelet with a seal, I pour some of my chakra onto the seal and unlocked it, causing smoke to appear and the thing inside came out into my hands.

It was a seemingly simple katana with an average size blade coming out of the handle that fit perfectly into my hand.

**What are you going to do with that? **I jumped at the sound of Okono's voice, since he had been silent for quite a while.

But I managed to relax and sighed, _First I want to know why you went silent._

**I went silent because I had to seal off certain parts of your mind that the Uchiha could've easily accessed and erase pretty much everything. You're turn, what are you doing with that katana?**

I smirked, _Well, I was thinking. I work well with pretty much every type of weapon there is, so I wanted to see if I could manipulate the metal of this katana and shape it to any sort of form that I want without wasting all of my chakra. If I can do that, then bounty hunting and everything that will happen in the future will be a hell of a lot easier._

**I see, and how are you going to shift the metal itself? **My smirk grew wider as I sensed Okono's interest rising.

_Like this. _I gathered up a bit of my chakra on my empty hand and then raked my hand from the bottom of the handle, to the tip of the blade. My chakra sticking and wrapping around the weapon along the way. After that was done, I placed both hands on the handle and concentrated on the chakra-infused katana.

I already had a certain type of weapon in mind so all I had to do was bend and shape it into what I envisioned. Once I felt the handle snap in half, I knew it was finished. What was once a katana was now a scythe-like weapon in both of my hands. The handle itself was almost completely engulfed in my hold save for one or two inches peeking out. The two blades extended back along my arms and curved up before peaking past my head.

I twisted the handles so the blades were facing away from me and practiced a few swings. I even tried flipping before stabbing both blades into the bark, using enough force for a finishing blow. I smirked, "Now that, is awesome. Best part is that I only had to use the chakra already in the weapon."

**Not bad, but it takes too long for it to shift.**

"Yeah, but the more I use it the faster it will shift. Now shush, I want to practice." I ignored the chuckles from Okono as I summoned a few Clones and started trying out new moves without going all out like I usually would do and attacked.

**~Time Skip To The Next Day~**

I sighed as I hung upside down from the seconded lowest branch. I could still feel the sun's rays, but it was steadily getting colder and I was too on edge to go into my mindscape to pass the time. I had also shifted the two scythes back into a katana and back into the seal so I wouldn't have to carry it around and I wouldn't want to alarm anyone into thinking I was going to attack them or something.

**Two chakra signatures coming up fast. Twelve o'clock.**

I flipped up right and sat down cross-legged and had a calm, relaxed expression just as the chakra signatures of two certain Uchihas come out of the trees in front of me. Little Sasuke was on Itachi's back with a few scrolls strapped to the older Uchiha's sides. A smirk graced my expression as I felt both sets of eyes on me, Itachi jumped up to me from the lower branch and stood next to me as I stood on both feet, still as relaxed as possible.

"Yo, Itachi-san," I greeted, before angling my head towards the youngest here, "Hello there, Sasuke-san."

"H-Hello." Sasuke mumbled, digging his head into the junction of his brother's neck.

Itachi turned his head towards Sasuke, "Sasuke, this is Yoru-san. The one I told you about," Sasuke peaked up and I gave a little wave as Itachi continued, "He will be taking care of you for a while until everything settles."

I nodded and started talking, more to Sasuke than Itachi, "I'll also be training you as well, so you can get as strong as your Aniki." Sasuke seemed interested in what I was saying but didn't speak up.

Itachi lowered himself to the ground and let Sasuke stand on the branch next to him before taking the scrolls off and handed them to me. I took the scrolls from him and strapped them to my back as he turned to Sasuke. I decided that I would give them privacy and tuned them out enough until their voices were only a faint humming and only focused on the sounds around me.

Once they were done talking, Itachi gently guided a teary eyed Sasuke towards me. I took his hand with equal gentleness when Itachi handed Sasuke's hand over to me. Tilting my head towards Itachi, I caught the silent message that his chakra was telling me,

_Take care of my otouto._

I gave a small smile and nodded,

_I will._

He nodded back to me and looked at Sasuke, poking his forehead, "Be good. We'll see each other again, Yoru-san will make sure of it."

I grinned, "You bet I will, I'm not letting the plans I have go to waste." I heard Sasuke try and quiet a little giggle that tried to show itself. Itachi let out a few chuckles before kneeling eye-level to Sasuke and exchanging goodbyes once more. Sasuke and I stood on the branch and waved as Itachi looked back before dashing back to Kohona. Once I could no longer feel his chakra, I gathered Sasuke up in my arms and said,

"Now don't freak out. It's going to feel weird at first and it takes up a lot of chakra so try to stay still, alright?"

He nodded, "Alright." I guided my chakra down to my feet and sank to the ground with a familiar destination in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>And that seems like a good place to stop for now ^u^<strong>

**Sneak peak of the next chapter:**

_"I know! Why don't we show you around! There's a lot of rooms here and it can be very easy to get lost."_

_"Sure."_

_..._

_"What is Tou-san doing?"_

_"I don't know, should we get closer?"_

_"I think we should."_

**Reviews motivate me to upload chapters faster! Constrictive criticism is welcomed, flames (however) are not.**

**See you guys next time!**


	7. Unseeing Curiosity

**Hey~ everybody! Dark0Insanity here bringing another chapter! ^u^ I am happy~ Finals are done and over with and school is over for me, meaning that I now have more time to write! \(^o^)/**

**TsubasaTenshi-sama- **There won't be any more people joining for a while, but there will someone joining later on -w-

**Atsirk Enoh- **^^ Then I suppose it's a good thing that I'm updating it now :3

**DayDreamer1024- **^u^ I'm happy that this made you smile. I agree with you on the scythes and I think they suit Yoru pretty well ^w^ and thank you for reading :3

**sillyhater- **Don't worry, the majority of my friends are weird so I'm fairly used to it ^u^

**Guest45- **^^ I'm happy that you like Yoru

**lalola- **Yoru had teleported into Itachi's room and placed a note where only Itachi would find it while keeping his chakra as low as possible before going to the Hokage Monument before he could get caught. When Itachi was looking through Yoru's memories, he saw that Yoru was an older brother like him and how devastated Yoru was when his younger brother had died. He won't be spying for them though, and if the day comes where Yoru and the others are found then they will be moving to another place that Okono craved out. And the last question will be answered near the end of the chapter. I don't mind answering questions so don't worry about it :)

**Jack's Ace- **^^" *insert nervous chuckle here* sorry about that. Sometimes I don't know how long a chapter is until I am completely done with it and it usually ends up either about 2,000 words or barely over 4,000 and then I have to go through it and change somethings around if I don't like how it was written before posting it.

**maya- **Sasuke was either 7 or 8 when the clan died and there are multiple people who argue about it, but for the story Sasuke will be seven 7.

**Fukashi- **Alright, so that's another vote for yaoi... maybe I should put up a poll to keep track of the votes...

**JackOfAllTraitsMasterOfNone- **^^" Sorry for making you wait but at least I'm done with school so updates are going to be faster :D

**Allykrau**- I'm glad you do :3

**aka90**- *bows* Your wish is my command *smirks*

**naru lover**- You're close, Sasuke is 7 currently. I cannot tell for it contains spoilers ;3. Yeah... my updates tend to be a little random, but since I'm done with school the updates will be more often \(^w^)/ . As for the glimpse of Kohona, it will be near the end of the chapter so keep an eye out for that :3

**nana123**- That question will actually be answered in a later chapter since I already have some of it already written out -w-. They won't be going to a civilian school incase a shinobi from Suna or Kohona recognized their chakra. I don't plan on that, but it is a very good idea. Yoru does in fact have a few backup bases scattered around the elemental nations and where they are located will be revealed in a later chapter.

**Tamani**- I'm happy to see that you do ^w^

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, I only own Yoru and Okono.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><span>First Person POV ~Yoru~<span>

I felt Sasuke shift around in my grasp, his chakra flickering with nervousness as we travelled underground with only a few miles to go until we reach our destination. The silence that had enveloped us from the start broke when I felt his eyes on me and spoke.

"Where are we going?"

I answered without a pause, "We are going to my home. A few people, one the same age as you and another about a year younger than you, will be waiting for us but they might be sleeping. If they are, I'll just take you to your room so you can rest."

"Aa." The next few minutes were silent as we continued on until we were directly below the living room.

Surprisingly, Naruto and Gaara were still up.

_Okono, what time is it? _

**Hm... about eleven at night. **I resisted the urge to huff in annoyance as we phased into the living room.

"Are you two suppose to be sleeping?"

I joined Okono in silently snickering when they jumped in surprise.

"Tou-san! Welcome back!" Naruto exclaimed after getting over the shock.

Gaara was the first of the two to notice Sasuke, "Who's that?" The young Uchiha seemed to stiffen as I set him down.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Naruto and Gaara. Gaara is the one with red hair and Naruto is the one with blond hair."

"It's nice to meet you." Sasuke greeted. I allowed myself to smile a bit since I was still peeved about them being up this late.

"I have an idea," this caught their attention immediately, "How about you guys go to bed right now that way tomorrow you two will be able to show Sasuke around the house tomorrow, alright?"

They all nodded before I turned to Sasuke, "Would you like to see your room, Sasu-chan?" He attempted to glare at me - though it looked more of a pout - at my use of a nickname but still nodded nonetheless. I grinned as I herded the kids out of the living room and towards the hall where their rooms were located. Naruto's room was located on the right side along with Gaara's. Sasuke's room on the other hand was on the left and directly across from Naruto's.

I stopped in front of it and opened the door, gently ushering them in the room. The room had a layout very similar to the other two but Okono had chosen the colors of silver and blue and left no room for argument when I tried to convince him of using different colors.

Stubborn ass.

The walls were painted a plain dark blue that made the silver dresser and night stand really stand out. The pillows shared the same color as the furniture while the blankets shared the dark blue of the walls.

"It doesn't seem like much, but maybe you could personalize the room more to your liking as the days pass, ne?" I said, detaching the scrolls from my sides and laid them on the bed. I glanced back at the trio still standing by the door before stating, "Since I know that you guys won't go to bed until I make something small to eat, why don't you guys go to the kitchen and wait for me there?"

The reply was two 'Hai's and a grunt before Naruto and Gaara led Sasuke to the kitchen. Once I felt all three of their chakra's enter the kitchen, I made a few hand seals and extended my chakra until it filled the entire room. When it was done, my chakra hardened and I immediately felt everything outside my little space fade away.

Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, I stretched my hands out to the scrolls and unsealed them. Upon unsealing them, I placed each item neatly on the bed until I found what I was looking for.

Trackers.

One in each scroll and turning themselves on as a singular line of Itachi's chakra shot up from both devices before being consumed by my own chakra that was surrounding the room.

A triumphant smirk made its way to my face as I grabbed both with a single hand and with the help of my chakra, crushed them into dust. To be safe I quickly phased through the ground and reappeared deep in the forest far away from the base and scattered the remains in said forest, making sure that I had none of it on my hands or other part of my body, I reappeared back in Sasuke's new room and sealed everything back up as well as gathering my chakra from the walls, making sure that there wasn't trace of what had happened before walking to the kitchen where the anxious munchkins were waiting.

I felt Okono's presence steadily wake up, _He lives! _I chuckled as he groaned.

**Very funny pup, now did you find the trackers?**

_Yup! There wasn't any on Sasuke himself but there were two trackers within the scrolls within some of Sasuke's books. _Okono made a grunt of understanding and fell silent as I gave each of them a small popsicle that I had prepared the day I left. I decided to have one as well and finished just as they did.

"Night Tou-san!" Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around my waist in a hug.

"Good night." Gaara and Sasuke said in unison, both waiting for Naruto by the kitchen door.

I chuckled and hugged Naruto back, "Night you three." I let the blond fox go and waited until each one were in their respective room to return to my own. Once back, I flopped onto my bed and groaned, "I'm so tired. This bed is comfy. I'm never leaving my bed."

Okono laughed,** That may prove to be difficult in the future. **

...

...

"Damn it." Was the last thing I said before falling asleep.

Third Person POV ~Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke~

Standing in the hall, was a bouncing blond that was waiting for the others to come out. He nearly had the whole day already planned out for the three of them thanks to the still grumpy fox in his mindscape.

"Maybe I should ask Tou-san about how I can change my mindscape." He muttered just as two doors opened simultaneously, revealing a fully awake redhead and an almost fully awake Uchiha.

"Good morning Naruto, Sasuke-san." Gaara greeted. Naruto and Sasuke greeted him back in the same way, except Naruto greeted them happily and Sasuke just grunted. The whiskered blond was wearing a simple white t-shirt that had complicated orange swirls on the front and baggy blue shorts. Gaara was wearing clothes similar to Naruto but his shirt was red and the swirls were black. Sasuke was wearing similar clothes to them except they were gray instead with the Uchiha fan on the back.

"Let's go eat!" Naruto announced with a foxy grin, grabbing both Sasuke's and Gaara's arm and started pulling them towards the kitchen/dining room. The spikey haired Uchiha was a tiny bit surprised when the blond had started pulling them and looked at Gaara, silently questioning him with his eyes. Gaara caught his questioning eyes and just rolled his eyes as if this was a common occurrence; allowing Sasuke to slightly relax as the two were pulled into the kitchen.

Sasuke stared and took in his surroundings since he wasn't able to the night before.

The kitchen was, in a way, fairly simple but held an air of elegance that seemed to make the place larger. He looked from the drawers and cupboards, to the refrigerator, to the stove and island which had four tall stools stationed on the side facing towards the stove were a dark gray color that bled into the counters and mixed with the lighter gray that covered the ground. The wall behind the sink, which was placed in between the refrigerator and the drawers that were placed at the opposite end than the refrigerator, was a dark wooden wall that climbed vertically to the ceiling which was the same color as the floor.

They were let out of Naruto's grip as the blond dove into the refrigerator, Gaara and Sasuke calmly followed after him and peered into it. There was obviously enough for them plus even more and everything was stacked neatly but there were only three things out of place, a note was placed in the center of the three.

It read:

_Yo! Morning you three! I took the liberty to make you guys breakfast since I woke up fairly earlier and Okono wouldn't let me go back to sleep ;-; So I hope you guys enjoy it :3_

_Sasuke - I hope you slept well last night, I know that getting used to a new environment can take awhile so I hope you're adjusting well ^u^_

_Gaara - Make sure that you three stay out of trouble, I'm going to be gone for most of the morning so you're going to have to be my eyes and ears, alright? :3_

_Naruto - I believe this puts me at 538 and you at 463 ^w^_

_Enjoy your pancakes~!_

The Uchiha was curious at what Yoru meant by the 538 and 463, but he figured he could ask while they were eating. Naruto was faintly pouting at what Yoru had wrote to him but he had instantly cheered up at the mention of pancakes. Gaara used his sand to grab the three plates of pancakes and set them in the microwave to heat them up one by one,

Naruto turned towards Sasuke after grabbing some bottles of syrup as Gaara grabbed the butter, "Which one do you want, Sasuke-san?"

He thought for a minute and turned towards the plates that were warmed back up, "The one with the least." Naruto nodded and hopped up on the middle stool where a stack of at least ten pancakes was placed. Sasuke and Gaara followed suit, Sasuke on the left and Gaara on the right. Sasuke had a stack of three while Gaara had a stack of six.

Sasuke watched as Naruto practically drowned his pancakes in blueberry syrup and stopped when the redhead had to take the bottle away, he didn't even notice and instead started digging in. Gaara put less syrup on his and decided to spread it evenly before silently eating. The Uchiha cautiously took a bottle labeled 'maple syrup' and poured a small amount on his pancakes before eating them.

The first bite was unlike anything he had ever tried before in his seven years of living. The pancakes themselves were very fluffy and held their own sweet scent that wasn't apart of the syrup. Though he never really liked anything sweet, he figured that he could make an exception just this once and finished he pancakes in record time.

Once all three of their plates were empty, they gently placed them in the sick to be washed at a later time just as the young Uchiha remembered his previous question.

"What did Yoru-san mean when he said 'I believe this puts me at 538 and you at 463'?" He asked the two.

The blond was quick to reply, "It's because a very long time ago I woke up very early and went to the kitchen where Tou-san would be making us breakfast only I found the room empty but then like ten seconds later, Tou-san entered the room and said 'Oh? Naru's up before me?' and then I said, 'Yup.' and then I go 'I guess this puts me at 1 and you at 0 Tou-san.' but then he chuckles and says, 'I bet I'm going to be up before you tomorrow.' and then we made a competition out of it and now Tou-san's way ahead of me."

Sasuke nodded in understanding as the blond pouted about being behind and thought, _What are we going to do today?_

He hadn't realized he had said this out loud only to snap to attention when the same blond jumped up and down with a rather large grin on his face, "I know! Why don't we show you around! There's a lot of rooms here and it can be very easy to get lost."

Gaara was more or less indifferent, leaving Sasuke to decide, "Sure." And he shrugged at Naruto.

Said blond brightened up immediately and started leading the way towards the dining room which was pretty much a continuation of the kitchen but there were enough chairs for about fifteen more people if not more. Taking the exit out of the dining room, they started trotting down the dark red hallway that was the same color as the other hallways and was also illuminated by the hidden lights over head. Turning towards a rather large opening that was about three times as wide as a regular door, they entered the living room.

Though the gray tile had been continuous throughout the whole way, it had turned itself into a rather thin carpet that could've been mistaken for tile if one did not look close enough. There were multiple red couches scattered in the very large room, all of which were angled towards the center in a semi circle with one black decorative pillow on each end of the couch with a small, wooden n table stationed in between them all. Against the wall was a rather large television that could be seen clearly from each position of the couch.

All three of them had tried it and they all can confirm that theory.

The room was brighten with the same hidden lights as the hallways and though it wasn't much, it gave the room a happy feel to it. They stayed in there a bit longer before Sasuke was being led to a few other rooms that were side by side. Two on the right and two in the left.

They entered the first left room first and he was surprised at what he saw.

As far as his onyx eyes could see was white, for the room was filed with snow. There were even noticeable piles of it that popped up and the temperature was low enough to keep the snow from melting and his breath to be visible.

But the only place that that wasn't covered by snow were three flat rocks that were lined up in front of a single, larger rock with targets behind it.

"Training grounds?" Sasuke guessed as he suppressed a shiver from the cold, looking to the other two who didn't seemed fazed by the cold almost as if they were used to it.

Gaara nodded and Naruto - being the talkative child he is - answered, "Un! Kono-jiji made each of the training grounds act like different areas of the elemental nations so if we have to go somewhere like Tsuchi no Kuni* where it is very rocky then we wouldn't be at a disadvantage against our opponent."

This caught the Uchiha's interest, "So the other training grounds are all different?" They both nodded at the same time and showed him.

The one next to the snow was filled with sand with a very large light at the top acting like the sun.

Directly across from the sand biome, was almost the same except for the fact that there were rocks _everywhere._ There were even some towering way above their heads and tilted towards them as if they were going to fall.

They decided to leave that room rather quickly and charged into the remaining room which wasn't like the other three except for the sun-like light that they shared.

As soon as they entered, they were in a clearing with the outside surrounded by all different types of trees.

Some even looked as if they could touch the sky!

Sasuke stood with Naruto and Gaara in silent awe before a nagging question came to mind and turned to the other two, "You said that there were training grounds for all five biomes, right?"

Gaara shrugged his shoulders and answered without hesitation, "More or less."

"So where is the one with water?" Naruto and Gaara shared a look and Naruto dragged the Uchiha out of there with a grin. The spikey raven headed boy was confused - even though he will never admit it- at both the blonde's and redhead's actions yet his curiosity wasn't satisfied and it was demanding to be fed.

So he decided it would be best to - begrudgingly - let himself be pulled to the near opposite of the base in front of a plain wooden door like the rest. Naruto opened the door and all three stepped into the room.

The floor itself was actual water that Sasuke could see was fairly deep, but not so deep that they could potentially drown. There were large, flat rocks that acted as stepping stones for the three to use so they wouldn't get their clothes wet. All around them were the sounds of waterfalls crashing into the water-filled floor below. It must've been the most tranquil place he had ever been.

However, there was one thing that stood out.

And that was the fact that Yoru was sitting with his back towards them as he sat perfectly still on one of the more bumpy rocks.

It didn't take long for the others to notice him as well.

But Naruto didn't run at him like Sasuke thought he would, instead he looked at him... rather confused, "What is Tou-san doing?" He asked, dropping his voice down to a whisper.

Gaara and Sasuke shrugged, but it was Sasuke who answered, "I don't know, should we get closer?"

Gaara nodded, "I think we should."

Both Sasuke and Naruto were quick to agree to the plan.

All three moved silently - thanks to their shinobi genes - towards the eldest, each thinking that he could be meditating or sharpening his weapons.

But when they finally circled around, they were surprised to see that Yoru was sketching the waterfalls around him with surprising accuracy considering the white blindfold over his eyes.

They slightly jumped when Yoru spoke, "You three do know that I could sense you even before you entered the room right?"

Naruto pouted as both Sasuke and Gaara took sudden interest in the water by their feet before the whiskered blond decided to jump to more pressing matters, "Tou-san? How are you able to sketch like that?"

Yoru hummed and placed the sketchbook and charcoal in a compartment that was hidden inside the rock before answering, "Well, there are two reasons for that. One: I am able to sense all different types of chakra around me and for me to see what I am sketching, I control my chakra to have it fix onto the paper so I can see most if not all of what I am drawing. Two: Sketching for me is a way to relieve stress other than meditating but this is my favorite place to be."

All three understood what he was saying but that didn't stop the questions from spilling out, "You are able to control your chakra like that?"

Yoru nodded, "Controlling your chakra is key for a lot of things. Depending on how good your chakra control is, affects the jutsus you perform, the way you throw kunai and shuriken, to nearly everything else you do."

"Can you teach us Tou-san! Please!" Naruto asked excitedly. Gaara and Sasuke were trembling in excitement as well but they didn't show it outwardly like the blond.

A gentle laugh came from the blind male, "Sure. I already have something set up for the three of you in the forest biome." Yoru hopped off of the rock and continued hopping like a rabbit towards the entrance with the three children following after him like pups, not knowing what they had gotten themselves into.

Third Person POV ~Konoha, Hokage's Office~

The Third sighed as he rubbed his temples, knocking down the oncoming headache that was threatening to comeback as he continued sorting through his paper work with only one thing on his mind.

It's been over six years.

Six years after Kushina had given birth to hers and Minato's child.

Six years after the Kyuubi had been released within Kohona and thousands were killed.

Six years after both parents had died sealing the Nine tails.

Six years after the child had disappeared without a trace.

And six years after he had told all of Kohona that the Fourth and his family hadn't survived.

Feeling another headache, the Third placed his pen down on the desk and leaned back in his chair. He knew the seal that Minato had made didn't just make the jinchuuriki vanish into thin air. There must've been someone that took the child from underneath their noses. If that was the case, it would be more than likely that the kidnapper was an enemy of Kohona and was planning to use the child against them.

Then the proclaimed "Eyeless Demon of the Snow" had kidnapped the youngest son of the Kazekage, who was also a jinchuuriki. There was little doubt that those two instances were related to one another but if that were the case, wouldn't the Shimo no Kuni* be their enemies?

The Third shook his head, no that couldn't be it. The Eyeless Demon of the Snow was a missing-nin and had severed all ties with his homeland upon becoming rouge. But that brought up yet another question.

Was he working for anyone? Was the group he working for working on gathering all nine of the jinchuuriki? If that was the case then he needed to contact the other villages and tell them to keep a close eye on their jinchuuriki.

A presence outside of his door, drove him out of his thoughts and he sat up straight with his fingers weaved together underneath his chin, "Come in."

A Chunin Instructor entered the room with a little stack of papers. He piled them on the desk and said, "These are the reports you wanted about Uchiha Itachi, Hokage-sama."

"Thank you, Umino-san." Ah yes, the Uchiha Massacre that occurred just last night. There were no survivors and the medical-nin couldn't save the stragglers in time. Through the whole thing there were only two bodies that were never found.

The siblings Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi.

The instructor left the Third in his thoughts as he tried connecting the dots. He felt as if those three cases were connected in some way or another. But the only way to find that out is if there were evidence of the Eyeless Snow Demon anywhere on the Uchiha properties.

For that he would need a tracker.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuchi no Kuni = Land of Earth<strong>

**Shimo no Kuni = Land of Frost**

**I can now state the fact that I am a Night Owl and I am not tired even though my clock is reading 3 o'clock in the morning and my head is telling me to stop writing and sleep, but I don't feel like falling asleep yet -n-. Meh, might as well finish up the next chapter then ^u^**

**Sneak peak of the next chapter:**

**_The teaching seems to be going well._**

_Yup, now shush. I'm feeding my sadistic side._

_..._

_"How'd you do that!?"_

_"Like I did with the first two, chakra."_

**Reviews motivate me to upload chapters faster! Constrictive criticism is welcomed, flames (however) are not.**

**See you guys next time!**


	8. What Others Cannot Yet See

********Hey~ everybody! Dark0Insanity here bringing another chapter ^u^! I have no excuse for not updating during the summer except for procrastination managed to get a good hold on me ^^" But because I felt bad for not keeping my promise, this chapter is the longest chapter thus far with 5,533 words \(^o^)/. ********

**Review Responses:**

**Guest**- Sure thing ^^

**Allykrau**- Shishishi~ poor poor Hokage -w-

**Guest**- I'm glad you're liking the story ^u^

**Tamani**- -w- Don't worry he won't... at least, not yet +w+. A cautious Yoru = no fun for the enemies :3

**sillyhater**- I'm glad you like it :)

**Jack's Ace**- ):3 ^w^ It's good to feed your sadistic side every once in a while.

**Daydreamer1024**- Why thank you *bows* ^U^

**naru chan**- *evil laughter* You'll see~ ):3. About Jiraiya and Kakashi... I'm going to be evil and not tell -w-.

**nana 123**- Gaara can't sleep yet, but the situation will come up in this chapter ^^. That is going to be hard because the Uzumaki scrolls are either lost to history or are kept inside major villages like Kohona and are kept under strict security. He did not, because all though he trusted Yoru with his brother, he will need to trust Yoru even more to simply give him information on the Sharingan but you might want to keep an eye out for the books mentioned last chapter -w-. He won't be using ninjutsu as much as taijutsu, but he will learn some. There are some curious about Jiraiya and Kakashi, but~ I'm going to be evil not say a word about that~ -w-. The people of Kohona most likely think that Kurama was responsible for the 'death' of Naruto and the death of his parents so if Naruto would show up in Kohona, they would most likely think that the fox had stolen the form of the Fourth's child and the actions they would make out of fear and anger wouldn't be very good for him or any one else (oxo).

**Izumikii**- ^^" I didn't update as soon as I'd like too but here's the next chapter for ya! :D

**Sweetly Staring**- :D I'm glad you are! XD That is a great observation, but then that would mean that Okono is the father... *grins* you my dear, just gave me a fantastic idea ):3. The chibi children are cute ^u^ but the chibi versions won't be around for much longer T^T. I do as well, but it's for the better *nods sagely*. +u+ I thank you for your vote, I also put up a poll on my profile on whether or not people want yaoi in "The Blind Nuke-nin" and so far, 14 people have already voted ^u^. Yoru was 17 when he died and will stay 17 until the main characters of "Naruto" are either the same age or older.

**ninjawolf2018**- :3 I'm glad you're enjoying it, you're enjoyment pleases my muse greatly =w=

**MindfulThoughtlessness- **I have no words to describe how happy I was when I read your review and that you rendered me speechless. As for the yaoi, the story will be staying at a T rating and might contain a few kissing scenes and/or fluff so you won't have to worry about that however, there will be more intimate scenes as the story gets farther along but I will be posting them in a separate story all together so those who don't want to read those kinds of scenes can enjoy this story without having to worry about those types of scenes popping up and ruining the story for them. Thank you for reviewing ^u^.

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, I only own Yoru and Okono.******

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><span>First Person POV ~Yoru~<span>

I grinned while innocently sitting upside down on the tree branch where I could perfectly see Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke climbing - and most of the time failing - the trees around us with only their feet.

I knew that it was stealing Kakashi's teachings, but at the moment...

I was too busy selfishly feeding my sadistic side with all the attempts and failures that the three were going through in hopes of finally using the right amount of chakra to reach the top of the trees to care.

**The teaching seems to be going well. **Okono mused as Naruto fell halfway off of the tree only to connect with the bark once more.

_Yup, now shush. I'm feeding my sadistic side. _I said, quickly ending the conversation and caused Okono to chuckle at my antics.

So far, Gaara was the highest one with both Sasuke and Naruto below him by ten feet and only had about twenty-three more feet to go until he reaches the top. Unlike Sasuke and Naruto who both were only fifteen feet off the ground.

"Not enough!" I yelled just as Sasuke fell to the ground, doing a flip in midair to land on his feet instead of his head.

"Too much!" I yelled again just as the tree that Naruto was going up literally exploded into little tiny splinters though he landed on his back with a hollow thump.

I found it amusing when I could clearly see every single tiny piece that flew away from its source. Swatting away the splinters that came at me like they were flys, I detached myself from the branch and quickly made my way over to Naruto and helped him back on his feet.

"You alright there fish cake?" I asked, ruffling his hair to get out the stray pieces of wood.

He puffed out his cheeks as he replied, "I'm fine. But how come it's so easy for you to do it?"

I held up three fingers, "Three words: Practice and Patience. The more you try, the more you'll get the hang of it." I turned myself so that I was facing all three of them. "Once you three get the hang of it, we're going to crank it up a notch." I snickered when all three of their chakras flickered with irritation but quickly faded when I spiked up my chakra in warning.

I went back to my spot upside down on the tree branch to continue watching Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara running up the trees.

Within ten minutes, Gaara was the first one to get to the top of the tree and was sitting on one of its branches, catching his breath as Naruto and Sasuke were slowly but surely making their way to the top. I climbed up Gaara's tree with no difficultly and looked him over, breathing a sigh of relief when I saw that his sand had protected him from the little damage he would've gotten otherwise.

I grinned, still eye-level with the redhead, "Looks like you're the first to pass the first part, Gaara-kun." His chakra flickered happily - as well as slight confusion - as we both started walking down the side of the tree with Sasuke and Naruto continuing their steady practice.

Quickly locking on to them, I noticed that they both were running low on chakra, _How long does it take for their chakra reserves to fill back up?_

Okono groaned, using a few colorful words as he complained about being woken up, **For Naruto. Not long thanks to the fucking fox, just give him a ten minute break and he'll be bouncing off the walls like normal in no time. Sasuke... I'd say almost a half an hour, less if he spends his time meditating. Gaara, same as Naruto. Now let me sleep, pup. **

I mentally rolled my eyes at him, _Fine. But know that you're going to miss out on their training. _He only grunted, instantly falling back asleep as Gaara and I reached the grass. Once there, I picked up the seven-year-old and walked to a tree that was off to the side, yet close enough to keep a hawk eye on the two and act quickly if anything went wrong. I sat down at the foot of the tree and leaned my back against the bark with Gaara stationed comfortably in my lap with his back against my front.

A comfortable silence surrounded us as both the blond and raven were getting closer to the top and falling off the bark less often before Gaara spoke, "They're running out of chakra."

I smirked, "Good observation, Gaara-kun." I paused, a thought coming to mind, "I think it might be time for a break. What do you think?" He only nodded and stood up, allowing me to stand up. I looked up at the two children and tried thinking of some way to convince them to take a break without much trouble.

But that was before they both fell off of the their trees in exhaustion.

_SHIT! _Was the last thing that seeped into my thoughts before I acted on instinct. With speed I had only used in combat, my feet propelled me to the trees and the closest child which was Naruto. I continued going up until I was right underneath him and gently closed my arms around him, happily noting that he was breathing so it was most likely chakra exhaustion that caused both of them to fall out of the trees. Gently moving Naruto to my side, my foot connected to the bark and used my momentum to push my body to the side and slightly downwards to catch up with Sasuke.

I felt the air whip around me as I descended with my body slightly curving inwards, getting ready to flip around for when Sasuke was within reach. My body stiffened at how fast the ground was coming up. Connecting with the bark one more time and pushed myself, practically launching towards Sasuke. Right when I was about to pass him, I angled my body towards him and reached my free hand out and tugged him towards me. Once he was safe in my grasp, I flipped to my feet and touched down on the ground just in time, bending my knees so it would soften the impact.

"Are they alright?" Gaara asked, calling back his sand that was swirling underneath my feet.

"Yeah," I replied, "they just exhausted themselves. All they need is a little rest and they'll be fine." My response caused Gaara to relax a bit as relief passed through his chakra. After adjusting my grip on them so that they were each comfortably stationed on either side of my hips, Gaara was sure to stay close to me as we both made our way to where their rooms were located, I placed them both in their right beds with little trouble before facing the redhead in the hallway.

I tilted my head to the side as concern washed over me when I saw that he was fidgeting in place, obviously nervous, "Gaara-kun, is something wrong?" I asked, kneeling so I was at eye-level and kept my voice at a steady low, almost a whisper.

He stayed silent and started looking everywhere but at me.

_It's Shukaku isn't it? _

**It would seem so. **Okono stated, not even complaining about being woken up once more.

I hummed and put my hands over my mouth in thought before sighing, _Then I guess it would be about time for me to meet our moody one-tail isn't it? Seeing as you had already met Shukaku._

He just grunted, but I could tell that he was preparing for us to meet the moody One-tail while I turned my attention back to Gaara.

"Ne, Gaara-kun," I started in a low whisper so I wouldn't scare him, "Would it be alright if Okono and I go into your mindscape so we can see what's wrong?"

He was hesitant, but he managed to answer, "Alright." I nodded, standing up and took Gaara's hand in my own as we started walking to one of the training rooms. Both Okono and I had decided that it would be better if we went to the water biome since that place was the most relaxing place we both could think of. Gaara was silent throughout the walk and I could tell, not even looking at his chakra, that he was nervous about what was going to happen.

The two of us - three if you count Okono - entered the water room and I lead Gaara to the rock where they caught me sketching the waterfalls. The quiet red-head allowed me to pick him up so it would be easier to sit on the rock before I set him in my lap.

"Gaara-kun, I'm going to put one of my hands on your forehead. When you feel my chakra try to get in your head, I want to you to pull on it like you're holding my hand and pulling me through a door. Alright?"

He turned his head towards me, "Like how you did when we first met?" I nodded, letting him continue, "Alright." I brought my hand up to his forehead and carefully wormed my chakra out onto his forehead but didn't go any farther. When I felt a light tug on my chakra, I allowed him to pull all three of us into his mindscape.

The first thing I noticed was that the wind was viciously ripping the sand from the ground and whipping it at my face. I put my arms up to at least lessen the amounts of sand that were hitting and blinding me.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance when I saw that Gaara wasn't with me, "Fucking hell." I growled out, "Okono, do you know where Gaara is?"

The familiar shadowy figure appeared next to me and nodded, "Yeah, Just turned to your right an inch or so and keep going straight." I followed his instructions without protest and ran the rest of the way with Okono keeping up with my pace. I glared at the path ahead and with each step I took my nerves sky rocketed more and more, causing more adrenaline to pump in my veins and make me run faster than originally. When I saw the silhouette of Shukaku towering over the red-head, growls vibrated throughout my chest and I didn't notice that Okono had shifted out of his human form and into his bijuu form.

"GAARA!" I shouted, using one last burst of energy to throw myself at the red-head and shielded him as Okono pounced in front of us, blinding me as the impact kicked up more sand.

As I curled my body around him, I could hear the two growl at each other as Gaara's mindscape shook with each step they took. Lifting my head to briefly glare at the two bijuu, then looked down to the redhead who was burying his head in my scarf with his hands gripping my vest.

Forcing my rage towards the one-tails to subside, I spoke to Gaara in a soft tone, "Are you alright, Gaara-kun?"

He didn't speak, only nodded.

"That's good." I said, relived that Shukaku only scared him and looked back to the still growling bijuu. My eye twitched when I saw that Okono was still a large, shadowy mass only larger and more animal-like. I still couldn't see how many tails he had or what he looked like save for the eyes and legs, arms as well if he was in a human form.

They growled at each other a bit longer before stopping all together. Confusion swept over both Gaara and I before we were flung back to the world of the living.

My head snapped up and I instantly questioned Okono, _What the fucking hell was that and what happened?_

He was quiet until I felt him tilt his head side to side as if thinking of how to answer my question, **Well... for starters, Shukaku and I managed to come up with an agreement that would benefit them both. Shukaku will stop eating Gaara's soul whenever he sleeps and won't interfere with his sleep unless urgent while Gaara keeps up his end by using the sand to absorb our enemies blood to feed the one-tails as a replacement for Gaara's soul and they must also have a conversation with each other at least three times a day.**

_... That's it?_

**That's it.**

I was astonished, _And here I thought we would have to go into Gaara's mindscape as many times as possible before we could even get him to budge._

There was no way I could've missed Okono's relieved sigh, **As did I.**

We left it at that and I turned to Gaara who was still on my lap with his chakra neutrally leveled as if in a trance.

Or talking with a certain someone inside his head.

I decided to wait to talk with Gaara until he and Shukaku were done talking and decided to check up on Naruto and Sasuke, half expecting them to be tree climbing once more.

And that's also where both of their chakra signatures were coming from.

Holding in a sigh, my attention turned back to the child in my lap who's chakra was back to flickering normally with no hint of nervousness or slight fear that was usually shown, "Did you have a nice chat with Shukaku-san?"

Gaara nodded happily, "Yeah," He paused for a second, his chakra flickering in thoughtfulness, "But he's a little crazy."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing at his blunt honesty and almost fell off of the rock in the process. The fact that Okono was laughing along with me did not help stop my laughter in any way.

Once I forced my laughter down to hysterical giggles, I attempted to speak to the confused red-head in front of me the best I could, "H-He might be like that now..." I paused when I felt another wave of laughter try to escape and cleared my throat to fully get rid of the remaining giggles, "But the more you guys talk, you'll get Shukaku to open up a bit more and soon you'll both talk to each other like you guys have always been friends."

"Like you and Kono-jiji?"

...

...

...

I burst out laughing the same time Okono started yelling.

**FUCKING DAMN IT! FIRST NARUTO AND NOW GAARA?! I swear if the Uchiha brat starts calling me that-**

_Oh calm down, _I said, quieting down my laughter to snickers as I cut him off, _Just think of it as him warming up to you... plus I think it's hilarious._

I tuned Okono out before he could start yelling at me and answered the confused Gaara's question, "Yup," I chirped happily only to stop and pause when I felt both Sasuke's and Naruto's chakra signatures bolting towards us, "Looks like Naru-chan and Sasu-chan are finally done with their tree climbing."

Gaara's chakra signature drew back in cautiousness, "We're not done with the chakra control are we?"

I all but cackled in response, "My chakra training is going to make Okono's academic lessons seem like a piece of cake."

I didn't need eyesight to know that Gaara paled considerably.

"Tou-san! Tou-san! We done with the tree climbing!" Naruto bellowed out, their chakra signatures right around the corner.

Okono sighed as he shifted slightly to get comfortable, **Let the sadistic training continue.**

A grin promising much torture spilt my face in response.

Third Person POV ~ Konoha, Uchiha Compound~

Everything was silent. Not even the birds were singing in the Uchiha Compound.

And this unnerved the masked ANBU.

The inu mask covering the ANBU's face shook from side to side as if shaking free from doubtful thoughts and brought out a single kunai, using it to draw out a line of blood from his hand and started moving both of them in a coordinated matter to perform the hand signs for the summoning justu.

Boar. Dog. Bird. Monkey. Ram. "Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu." At those words, the ANBU slammed his hands to the ground below him, causing a spider web-like design to spread around him accompanied by a poof of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, a miniature pug with brown fur and a dark brown snout with its ears being the same color. The pug was wearing a blue vest with a Konoha headband as well as a bandage being on the dog's front right leg.

The pug sniffed a few times, grimacing as he did so, "The Compound smells of death."

The ANBU nodded, "The Massacre did happen last night so the scent of death is expected to be strong."

"I see. Though I'm assuming that that's not the reason the Hokage wanted you out here." The pug stated, staring at the inu mask.

"You would be correct, Pakku. Hokage-sama has a suspicion that the proclaimed and elusive Eyeless Demon of the Snow has had a hand in both the missing Uchiha Sasuke and the disappearance of the Fourth's child. If we find that the Snow Demon was here, then there will be little doubt that he had taken the Fourth's child and had kidnapped two other children besides the jinchuuriki of Suna who was known as Gaara."

The pug, now known as Pakku, nodded as he absorbed the information given, "That is a reasonable statement. Do we know the reason why the Snow Demon would do this?"

"No, there are theories that he did it for power but they don't explain why." The ANBU explained, a little irritable that he didn't know why either.

Pakku chuckled at his summoner's annoyance, "Then I suppose we better sniff this place out before any out-of-the-ordinary scent goes away."

The ANBU was quick to agree.

The pug lower his head to the ground and took off, keeping a nose out for any scent that didn't smell like blood, death, or leaves as the inhabitants of Konoha always carry; the scent of leaves following them wherever they went.

The masked ANBU stayed behind the ninken and stayed silent to let his summon concentrate on his task, sniffing the air every once in a while as well.

Both traveled around the compound for anything out of the ordinary besides the faint blood stains that were scattered on the ground, walls, and even few on the ceilings inside the abandoned houses. When they were in front of the house that belonged to the Clan Head, Uchiha Fugaku the father of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi.

Neither shinobi or summon spoke as they entered the house, both staying silent as they investigated the house. There wasn't any foreign chakra in any of the main or side rooms, so the bedrooms was their best bet to find anything before they declared this mission a failure.

The room of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto was clear.

As was the room of the missing Sasuke.

So that only left Uchiha Itachi's room.

They both stood in front of the door for a moment before the ANBU slid the door open and Pakku started sniffing around the room

Only to pause at the foot of the dresser.

The ANBU stopped behind him in mid step and watched the pug carefully, dead silent in all his movements before Pakku broke the silence, "He was definitely here, though his chakra was masked extremely well; I have a feeling that the Eyeless Demon of the Snow was here if only for a moment."

"How long?"

The pug sniffed the ground once more before answering, "Only a few seconds, but long enough for him to either leave or take something. But he doesn't move so he must've left something for Itachi-san."

"What does his chakra smell like?" The ANBU asked, silently hoping that the Snow Demon's chakra signature would give away the information that the Hokage was searching for.

"Almost like Moon Flowers and Night Phlox, mixed with it are scents of the sand, water, and-" Pakku stopped in confusion, sniffing the ground in front of the dresser once more but longer than the first time.

The masked man looked at his summon with slight anxiousness, "What is it?"

Pakku looked back to his summoner in total seriousness, "There's a combination of both your deceased sensei's scent mixed an Uzumaki's scent, more specifically Uzumaki Kushina."

Behind the inu-mask, a black eye and a Sharingan eye widened. This new information what was he, the Hokage and a certain Toad Sage were looking for.

The child of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina was found.

"We have to inform the Hokage immediately." Pakku nodded in agreement and they both bolted towards the Hokage's office as the sun rose.

First Person POV ~Yoru~

I bit my lip to stop the laughs that were threatening to break through as Naruto fell through the water... again.

"Aw, come on Naruto. You were so close to fully standing on the surface of the water." I said, casually walking on the slightly rippling water and helped the whiskered blond back to the surface where he took in gulps of air before turning to me.

"How long did it take you to do this?" He asked, his chakra flickering in both annoyance with the water exercise and curiosity for my answer.

I hummed a bit, faking the image of me being in thought as I checked the chakra signatures of both Sasuke and Gaara. They were both concentrating on standing on the water but their chakra gave away that they were interested in what I was going to say, "It took me... maybe about three days or so." All three of their chakra signatures spiked in determination as I set Naruto back on the surface of the water, carefully walking backwards but ready to jump into action if he used too much and rocketed towards the very high ceiling as he did twice before.

When Okono and I felt that he was fairing well, I turned and walked to Sasuke who was standing as still as statue in order for him to concentrate.

My expression turned to one of displeasure as his chakra smoothed out to show me how tense he was. It may have been Okono's training that caused me not to like the stiffness in Sasuke's posture or something else entirely but whatever it was, I was too focused on getting him out of it to care.

I walked up from his front so he knew that I was coming. When I was an arm's length away, I crouched so we were eye-to-eye... er, eye-to-blindfold, "You're too stiff, Sasu-chan. Take a few deep breaths and relax your shoulders more, it should help with your chakra control, alright?"

"Alright." Sasuke repeated, following my instructions and taking a few deep breaths as he relaxed his shoulders. I couldn't help but smirk in triumph when his chakra eased up and began flowing normally save for the extra pulse that was heading towards his feet.

Pleased, I nodded with a smile on my face and made way towards the quiet redhead who's chakra seemed to be pulsing with faint emotions even though he was also concentrating on keeping his balance on the water below us.

_Shukaku again?_

**Yup.**

I shook my head at both of them before taping Gaara on the head to bring him back to reality, "Your control is good, but it's best not to be distracted. Your opponent could use that to their advantage." He nodded in understanding and I trotted off until I was in front of all three of them and grinned, "Now that you three got the first part down, it's time for the second; water walking." I had to hold back cackles when they groaned, "Don't worry, once you get the hang of it walking on water will become a second nature same with tree walking and the last part is only to be used in emergencies if you have no other options."

**You just love torturing the pups don't you? **Okono chuckled as they groaned once more.

_Yup!_ I replied, helping a now drenched Sasuke back to his feet so he could try again.

I heard Okono sigh and felt him shake his head.

"WHOA!" Naruto's chakra signature shot up to the sky. Sasuke's and Gaara's chakra flared up in shock with a pinch of panic hidden underneath the shock. I gathered up extra chakra around my legs just enough to get shot up into the sky just below Naruto. When I started to slow down, I swirled my chakra around the ends of my scarf and move them until they were draped past my now crossed legs before mentally forming them into a platform for each scarf end just large enough for the ends alone with the rest of the scarf wrapping around my shoulders to keep myself in the air.

I held out my arms just in time to catch the blonde, with him secured I stated, "I think you used a bit too much chakra fishcake." My reply was silence as I recalled my chakra from my scarf and started to descend back to the ground below.

"How'd you do that?!" Naruto asked after he had gotten over the shock and when we were back on the ground instead of the water. The chakra signature of Sasuke and Gaara were circling in question and wonder as I sat cross-legged on the air.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Like I did with the first two, chakra." I didn't need sight to know that they were pouting at what little information they had gotten out of me, "Now, let's continue with the water walking shall we?"

Third Person POV ~Konoha, Hokage Office~

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked at the inu masked ANBU with a blank expression but inside he was both relieved and puzzled.

The relief came from the information that the child of the Fourth was alive after six years from Kyuubi's attack.

The puzzled came from what information was given to him. After much thinking, he concluded that the Eyeless Demon of the Snow was - without a doubt - at the Uchiha Compound before the Massacre had happened with his chakra signature only in one place and not found anywhere else in the Compound. With evidence of him being there, it only supported the theory of him kidnapping Sasuke. But that's not where the puzzlement came from, it came from the thought about what the Eyeless Demon needed the three children for. He already had two jinchuuriki under his command, so why an Uchiha as well?

Would he need the Uchiha to keep the other two in his grasp and under his command? If that's what was the Eyeless demon was working towards, then would he need others just as powerful to help him achieve his goal? But what kept his thoughts running around in circle was the information that he wasn't in possession of.

What was the Eyeless Demon's goal?

"Hokage-sama?" The voice of the ANBU still standing in front of him cut him from his thoughts.

He sighed, lightly massaging his temples before looking at the only other person in his office, "I'm alright. Thank you for your report, Inu-san. You are dismissed."

Inu nodded and was about to teleport out of the office when he was stopped by the Hokage's single sentence, "We will find Minato's and Kushina's child, Kakashi."

He faltered slightly, but he heard the confidence in his leader's voice and left in a whirl of leaves. Leaving the Hokage alone in the office with only his thoughts for company.

The Sandaime Hokage reached into his desk drawer and pulled out several sheets of blank paper, focused on writing to a certain Toad Sage with a messenger already in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>... Typing with a black labborder collie mix sitting on your lap is harder than you think (oxo) But at least my lap is warm in this cold room (^x^)**

**Sneak peak of the next chapter:**

**_Besides, what are the chances of you crossing paths with the people who most likely want you dead?_**

_Now that you jinxed me... very high._

_..._

_"So this is what the Hokage wants us to do?"_

_"Hai."_

_"This is going to be hard if the Eyeless Demon of the Snow's record is true."_

_"No argument there."_

**Reviews motivate me to upload chapters faster! Constrictive criticism is welcomed, flames (however) are not.**

**See you guys next time!**


	9. Unforeseen Meetings

**Hey~ everybody! Dark0Insanity here with the ninth chapter! Have I ever mentioned how much I love the snow? I LOVE the snow and right now my backyard is covered in snow and it's sooooo tempting to go out and roll around in it. (0_0 ) So... tempting... must... resist... the temptation...**

**Review Replies!**

**cv snowblind: **I'll be sure to ^u^

**rakat14: **^^'' sorry! I wish I could've uploaded earlier but *insert excuse here*. Don't worry I will later in the story :)

**OnepieceZoroOc: **I already have a scene planned out for that but it's in later chapters and it'll be coming up soon ^^. Hm... could you wait until next chapter please? I have a scene written for next chapter where Yoru and *connection interrupted* fight and it'll be during that scene where I'll reveal some of that info.

**Chivengy:** Thank you!

**Sweetly Staring:** You're welcome ^u^. o-o Agreed (P.S. there will be a scene on the soon ;))

**Fukashi:** X3 Gotta love the sadistic sides~

**Arcami:** Don't worry they won't because that would be a little too weird for them (and the writer o-o; ). Those are some really good suggestions. I will keep them in mind for when the poll for that comes out.

**Allykrau:** Yay! :D I will ^w^

**WindWhistle21:** Don't worry, Yoru won't let them get hurt *scheming smile* and I'm glad you do :3

**4701rose:** Happy you do :) Konoha would have to go through Yoru's MHM first!

**Guest:** She has a white trail going from the bottom of her chin to her tummy and a graying muzzle and big floppy ears and she loves jumping around in the snow *snickers* it makes her look like a bunny X3

**Jack's Ace:** ^U^*coughcough* Hidan's meeting with Yoru is hilarious *coughcough*

**sillyhater:** X3 My family does the exact same thing

**MindfulThoughtlessness: **Yeah and I don't think that the Hokage is going to think that any time soon unless Yoru proves himself to be a good guy and even then the trust levels aren't going to be very high.

**Tamani: **You're correct for both Gaara and Sasuke and Yoru took Naruto the day he was born ^^

**4everfictional: **:D Yay! Happy you think so ^w^. X). X3. He does have a bit of a brother complex doesn't he? It almost reminds me of Yoru's MHM. X3. :). Contain your excitement no more for I give you Chapter nine!

**Rikka-tan:** Thank you for telling me :D I went back and fixed them.

**naru123:** ^^ All will be reveled in due time.

**Guest:** Chapter Delivery Service here! Did someone order a new chapter? :3

**Guest:** :3 It's very convenient (but it takes up a lot of chakra)

**Guest:** I'm sorry but you cannot have my doggie :(

**naru:** =w= The reason will be in future chapters. Not spoiling anything~

**RufinaAsano:** Yay! :D Another person to tor- I mean read the story! ^u^"

**Guest:** ^^" and now I feel horrible for not updating sooner... but at least I updated ne?

* * *

><p><span>First Person POV ~Yoru~<span>

I was unsuccessfully covering up my chuckles as Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto were laying on their stomachs on one of the couches and effectively taking up the whole thing as I stood in front of the couch. Up until a few minutes ago all three of us were in the water biome with them running laps around the room while they were on water, I had gotten bored with just sitting there and watching when Okono gave me a marvelous idea.

Why don't you give them pointers on how to dodge enemy weapons?

That single suggestion had ended with me throwing kunai, senbon, and anything else I had on me at the three chibis as they frantically ran laps on the water to avoid the weapons. After I had run out, all three collapsed out on the rocks breathing heavily. Only getting up and bolting out of the room when I threatened to throw my weapons at them again.

**I can't help but feel a bit sorry for them, **Okono mused.

I lifted an eyebrow at that, _How so? _

**They have you for both a sensei and a parent. **

My laughter started up again at those words, _There is nothing I can say against your statement. _With my reply being chuckles of his own before he faded into sleep, I turned my attention to the three and saw that their chakra signatures were dormant as near silent snores made their way to my ears. Mentally rolling my eyes, I walked towards Gaara and picked him up. I adjusted his position so that his head was resting against my chest with my arms hooked underneath his legs and back before walking out of the room and made my way to his room.

After tucking him in, I did the same to both Sasuke and Naruto before leaving a note on their doors saying that I went to go bounty hunting.

I let out a sigh, looking up at the chakra sheet that both hid our home and kept the water from coming inside, _I have a bad feeling traveling up my spine and I really don't want to know why._

Okono stirred awake at my thoughts,

**Nothing's going to happen, **He yawned, **Besides, what are the chances of you crossing paths with the people who most likely want you dead?**

I thought for a bit, _Now that you jinxed me... very high._

And with that pleasant thought I jumped through the sheet and swam to the surface of the lake with my next target in mind who was seen in Tsuchi no Kuni.

Third Person POV ~Tsuchi no Kuni~

A tall, tan-skinned man jumped from stone to stone in irritation. This had to be the fourth member he has killed ever since he joined the Akatsuki.

But it wasn't his fault that they were so damn annoying and choose to talk nonstop.

If his leaders get him another partner, the person better have immortality otherwise that number will grow to five.

The man let out a puff of air at the thought before tossing the thought aside and instead chose to think about the one person that had managed to escape his grasp time and time again.

The Eyeless Demon of the Snow.

The same man that has never reconsidered his choice about joining the Akatsuki and always manages to vanish into the ground before Kakuzu could drag him back to the hideout.

His green, pupil-less eyes gained an attentive gleam at the chakra spike from two different people still a ways away from him.

And one of them was very familiar to the red-and-green-eyed man.

A grin made itself known underneath the mask when a thought came to his mind, _He'll be too worn out to escape me by the time he finishes with his own target. _The thought of succeeding with the task of bringing the eyeless demon into the Akatsuki made his all five of his hearts pound faster with excitement and relief of finally finishing the prolonged mission.

After he masked his chakra, Kakuzu started making his way to the two chakra signatures with a single goal in mind.

~Meanwhile~

Three hidden figures watched the fight with hawk eyes as both kept their chakra down and avoided any stray projectiles coming their way with three pairs of eyes locked onto one of the fighters while the other was looking at a scroll with the words "Eyeless Demon of the Snow" and "Bring back alive" being the ones that stood out the most to the white-haired men.

"So this is what the Hokage wants us to do." The eldest stated in a low mumble.

The ANBU ducked to avoid a stray kunai before responding, "Hai."

Eyes left the scroll and locked onto the red scarf that was trailing after the target as he speed around the other at a speed that seemed to be just under that of Uchiha Itachi.

He let out a small huff of air, "This is going to be hard if the Eyeless Demon of the Snow's record is true."

The pug stationed on the ANBU's shoulder nodded its head, "No argument there." The ANBU nodded in agreement and all three tensed when one of the rogues fell to the ground in a heap.

First Person POV ~Yoru~

I was panting harshly as the target _finally _fell to the ground and I was tempted to do the same. My wounds were slowly closing up with help of Okono, though he couldn't help with my low chakra problem even if he wanted to.

"I-" I took in a last breath to fill my lungs, "-am sooooo glad that's over." And with a relieved sigh, I sat on the ground; being mindful of the rocks that had sharpened over the amount of times they had been sliced with various weapons from the fight. Pretty sure some of them could cut through bone as well.

Yikes.

**I told you not to underestimate your opponent. **Okono stated with a smug tone laced in his voice.

I scoffed at his words as I took out an empty containment scroll, "Oh shut up you. You and I both know that I don't underestimate my opponents." When the scroll was unrolled next to the body - but not touching the pool of blood - I put my hands together and almost instantaneously, the body disappeared in a puff of smoke and the scroll rolled back up on its own.

I groaned again when another strong wave of exhaustion hit and muttered, "Stupid low chakra. Stupid target not going down easier." As I continued to grumble, I grabbed the scroll and strapped it to my side.

During my mutterings, I saw little threads of agonizing familiar chakra slither through the ground underneath my feet I held back a whimper as Okono sent a bit more of his chakra to quickly close up my remaining wounds at the sight of the soon-to-be threat

**Yoru...**

"I know." I whispered harshly; keeping an eye on the waiting chakra threads. "But I don't have enough chakra to get away." With in the span of a second; multiple threads burst from the ground underneath me as I sent one last burst of chakra towards my feet, pushing me up into the air and away from the grabby threads.

Landing a few meters away from the retreating threads, I bit back the nausea that was threatening to send me into unconsciousness and faced the figure that appeared right where I stood not a moment before.

Putting on a mask of confidence, I spoke, "It's been a while hasn't it, Miser-san? I was being to wonder if you'd forgotten about little old me." I kept a tight grip on the still bloody katana as my body eased into a defensive stance.

Kakuzu's chakra flickered in anticipation with not a sliver of amusement in sight as a few of his threads crawled towards me at a snail's pace. My breathing started to pick up until I forced to even out to have one less thing to worry about.

Then they stopped.

The air grew tense as my attention was torn between Kakuzu and the threads around me.

I cursed when the threads shot towards me once more, but I didn't have enough chakra to get away this time and if I send the last bit of it there would be no doubt about me fainting from chakra exhaustion and he would end up winning.

As my arms rose to at least block some of them; there was a spike of chakra a ways behind me and I didn't have time to react as fangs dug into my arms, legs, and sides forcing me to kneel on one knee as two shinobi stood in front of me and cut the threads short.

Kakuzu was not pleased to say the least.

"Sorry, but we are in need of the Eyeless Demon." The one with white chakra stated, no hint of guilt in his voice.

Kakuzu's chakra grew in anger as he growled out, "Unfortunately for you, he's coming with me."

My attention focused on both figures before I connected the pieces on who they were, _So it was Jiraiya and Kakashi who were hiding among the rocks._

Okono grunted in confirmation as we both watched the three of them fight.

Kakashi's summons growled when I tried to move into a more comfortable position. I clicked my tongue in annoyance at them before another dog - whom I easily recognized to be Pakku - sat on my shoulder and spoke

"Our orders were to keep you stationary." He simply stated, but it was went unsaid that made me bottle up my annoyance... for now at least.

I might not have the tendency to kept my mouth shut; but I know when to sit and be a good puppy.

I shut out the sounds of battle to concentrate on getting my chakra back up. Not all the way, but until I have enough to sink into the ground and make it back home to the three chibis. Only when two chakra signatures were making their way towards me did I snap out of slight meditation.

But I still didn't have enough to make it home.

They both had their eyes pinned on me as they got closer; I struggled to figure out how to act towards them.

**Give them vague answers** Okono stated, slightly growling and huffing underneath his breath as they stalked closer,

_How?_

**Just keep giving answers that will confuse them and leave them wondering which side you're on.**

Silently agreeing to his plan; I turned my full attention to the two glowering down at me with hidden rage in their chakra.

We stayed in the silent stare down until Jiraiya broke it

"Where are they?" He demanded through gritted teeth. I could hear his teeth grinding together from where I was held.

A small, taunting smirk spread across my face as I answered, "I haven't the slightest idea of what you mean." I continued without a pause as their hands twitched towards their hidden kunais, "You could be talking about bounties that I've collected. You could be talking about the weapons that I took from my targets. You could also be talking about the rabbits I had before going after my current target."

Kakashi was the one that spoke next, "Uchiha Sasuke and the Kazekage's youngest child, Gaara."

"Oooooh, them." My smirk turned to a grin, "Those two are so quiet. If I was a civilian, I wouldn't be able to tell where they were half the time."

Their chakra gave away their impatience when I sighed, "At least the other one makes up for them by being the loudest of the bunch."

I soon found the sharp edge of a kunai pressed against my throat with Jiraiya barely holding in his rage; I could sense a flicker of hope jumping around in there as well, "What is the name of the third child?"

At the same time, Okono announced that I had enough chakra.

I grinned at them with my teeth as I leaned closer to the Toad Sage; a thin trail off blood flowing from my throat as I leaned into the kunai as well, "Uzumaki Naruto."

The second those words left my mouth, Okono sent out a large burst of his chakra - with a good amount of Killer Intent for good measure - causing the summons to be ripped from my arms and for Kakashi and Jiraiya to be flung back a few meters in surprise. I wasted no time to ready the jutsu and sunk into the ground before they could reach me; I felt a hand tug on the end of my scarf while I escaped into the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>=w= Heh... I feel bad for Kakashi and Jiraiya. They were so close! *pats them on the back* don't worry~ you'll get another chance soon enough~ ):3<strong>

**Sneak Peak of Next Chapter:**

_"Hokage-sama?"_

_"At least we know the children are still alive."_

_..._

**_"What are you sulking about now, kit?"_**

_"I'm not sulking, old man!"_

**_"What did you say?!"_**

_I can already feel a headache coming on..._

**Reviews motivate me to upload chapters faster! Constrictive criticism is welcomed, flames (however) are not.**

**See you guys next time!**


	10. Unpredicted Situations

**Hey~ everybody! Dark0Insanity here with the long awaited tenth chapter! Please don't hurt me q-q. At least I'm uploading it right? Eheehee... right? If anything I am very sorry for not uploading 'til now 'cause I was busy with school work and... other things... yup, really need to come up with better excuses ^^'' By the way... how in the world did this story get to a hundred and one reviews! 0-0 The only reason I can come up with is that you guys are awesome :D and thank you for putting up with me and my slow updates ^u^**

**Review Responses:**

**WindWhistle21: **He did X3. At the moment, they won't find out yet, but some may find out in the future. The Akatsuki aren't ever going to stop, though they might slow down the search once their plans begin.

**suntan140: **All I'm going to say is that they are in for quite the surprise -w-

**milpld: **:3 Happy you find it interesting

**Sabie0521: **If they got a piece of his scarf, no. But if they got some of his blood, they might be able to but it is determined on how much blood they got from Yoru.

**4701rose: ***cowers* I'm so sorry! D: B-But does this chapter make up for it? *puppy dog eyes*

**4everfitional: **Glad you like it ^u^ must... resist... the eyes... *falls*

**MindfulThoughtlessness:** ^u^'' yeah... I did rush it somewhat, but it was because I wasn't suppose to be on the computer at all ^u^'' and I did go back and fix some of the mistakes in last chapter, but I have a feeling I didn't get them all.

**Tamani: **Sorry for making you wait ^u^''

**Allykrau: **Happy you do :3

**Guest: **Thank you, I will try ^u^

**DG a.k.a Demon Gurl: **Probably not =w=

**534667lc: **Glad you do ^^ and sorry for making you wait though ^^''

**Guest: **I won't stop until it is completed! :D Yay! ^v^

**Guest: **I do too :(

**Guest: **Orochimaru has to go through Yoru's Mother Hen Mode first before he can touch a single hair on his head *pouts*. Itachi ran out of time, he was on a tight schedule and it was made even tighter by Yoru so he didn't have time to go to the Hokage. :3

**NightlyRowenTree: **Yay! Glad you do ^v^

**Nyasararu: **Thank you for pointing that out ^v^'' I went back and fixed it along with any other errors I had missed. Congratulations on being the 100th reviewer :D !

**Theta-McBride: **Yay! :D Happy you do!

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV ~Tsuchi no Kuni~<span>

Jiraiya could feel the soft fabric of the Eyeless Demon's scarf glide through his grasp and with it; the only chance at finding Minato's and Kushina's child, "Uzumaki Naruto". He could feel his chakra coil and tighten in anger, but he forced it down.

No use on letting it out if it wasn't going to help.

They would meet again; of this Jiraiya was certain.

With his anger locked away, Jiraiya turned towards the other and saw that he wasn't doing any better. Kakashi's hands were balled up into fists while his shoulders shook with silent rage. With the mask hiding his face. Jiraiya could only assume that he was also glaring murderously glaring at the last spot where the Eyeless Demon once was. The Ninken could feel the hidden anger and rage emitting from both humans and all were looking at the two in concern.

The Toad Sage took in a large breath before breaking the silence, "The Hokage will want to know about this."

Audible gulps of air were heard in the small group as the ANBU nodded with a defeated air around him, "I'll go inform him." Chakra gathered at his feet, ready to take off towards Kohona, before he and the Ninken took off however, Kakashi turned towards Jiraiya, "I'm looking forward to your new book."

A lecherous grin spread across the Sage's face as he gave the other a thumbs up.

"It's the best in the best in the series thus far!" Kakashi could feel his mood lighten upon hearing the news and gave him one last nod before taking off towards Konoha with the Ninken besides him.

Jiraiya watched the retreating forms until neither them nor their chakra could be seen or felt. Once they were gone, he looked down at his slightly bloodied kunai from the rouge leaning in and cutting his neck against it. His eyes harden at the thought of the three children being under the Demon's control.

All they needed now was where the Eyeless Demon of the Snow was hiding out, then they could tear the children from his grasp.

Third Person POV ~Eyeless Demon Hideout~

Three children with hair of varying colors quietly sat together on the large couch doing various thing to keep them occupied as they waited for their guardian. Gaara rested against the back of the couch with his pupil-less eyes glazed as he sat there limply; Naruto rambled to no specific person about the types of ramen he had tried as he stared up at the ceiling, tracing random shapes with his finger pointed at the ceiling; Sasuke partially listened to the blond as he read a scroll that his brother had packed for him, grunting every so often to alert the other that he was listening.

The tranquility and peace of the scene was broken when the one they were all waiting for tumbled out of the wall and fell to the ground with a hollow thud."

Naruto shot up and looked at Yoru with worry in his widened eyes, "Tou-san!"

The elder gave a grin and waved, smothering up his coughing with the scarf around his neck, "Hey fishcake." He coughed harder as all three shot towards him with high levels of concern.."

"He's chakra exhausted." Sasuke announced to the others, "I've seen Nii-san like this a few times after a hard mission."

"How did he recover?" Gaara asked, keeping Yoru steady with his sand as Naruto removed his heavy weaponry.

Before Sasuke could answer, purple chakra started leaking out of Yoru's form, enveloping him until the chakra completely surrounding him with the addition of pointed ears on top of his head as the two ends of his scarf waved behind him like two tails.

**"That won't be necessary chibi."**

Naruto's eyes lit up instantly, "Kono-jiji!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around the elder's neck.

'Kono' twitched in plan irritation and head-butted the blond in less then a second, forcing him to let go to clutch his head in pain, **"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"**

Sasuke watched the exchange with growing confusion; confusion Gaara picked up on.

Letting his sand fall from Kono, the red-head slid next to the Uchiha and whispered, "That's Okono, the one we where talking about earlier when we told you about Ku-kun and Shu-kun."

Onyx eyes lit up in understanding as both children looked over at the other two when Naruto exclaimed with puppy dog eyes, "But Ku-kun said you could teach us!"

Okono snarled, crossing his arms as he muttered, **"Lazy ass fox."**

"Teach you what?" Sasuke asked, not liking being the only one not knowing what they were talking about.

Naruto whipped his head around and looked at Sasuke with excitement sparkling in his eyes, "Ku-kun said that there was a way for him to come out without hurting us."

Onyx eyes turned to Yoru/Okono or clarification. The chakra-cloaked man sighed with a slight hint of annoyance, **"I can, but if any one of you get hurt I'm gonna hear it from Yoru for sure."**

"Why's that?" The ever curious Uchiha asked.

Slowly, a sharp-toothed made its way across the man's face as he crouched down to be eye-level with the child, **"Because, little Uchiha, Yoru has this thing called 'Mother Hen Mode' or 'MHM' for short. It activates at the smallest scratch inflicted upon the people he cares about, even then he has enough wrath to flatten an entire village. If, however, it was one of you three that caused the injury, the most he'll do is flick your forehead and nothing more."**

Sasuke nodding, completely understanding the explanation. Though he hasn't seen Yoru demolish a village - yet - he had seen the blind man flick Naruto when a misthrow caused a stray kunai to glide straight towards his lungs; Yoru being fast enough to catch it before it could pierce the skin.

As he thought about the memories supporting Yoru's MHM, Naruto latched onto the elder's hand as he attempted to drag the man towards the training grounds, "Come on! You have to teach us, Kono-jiji!"

A low growl passed through Okono's lips as he pinched his whiskered cheeks,** "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!"** The blond yelped and started pulling on the assaulting fingers. Gaara sighed, seemingly used to this kind of scene, slightly gesturing for Sasuke to follow him. With most of his curiosity satisfied, the Uchiha followed after Gaara towards the training grounds.

"Does this happen a lot?" Sasuke asked.

Pupilless eyes glance over him before turning forward as Gaara nodded, "It always happens whenever Kono-jiji comes out."

"Ah."

They both stayed silent as they entered the forest biome, finding comfortable positions against the tree trunks. Onyx eyes slid shut in meditation as green eyes glazed over, both growing sleepy in the silence.

Only to be shaken from the grasp of sleep when the ground beneath them started rumbling as the trees shook with ferocity as the sound of light laughter came closer to where they were now standing in a defensive position. The two looked at each other with plain confusion swimming in their eyes; shock replaced it when an unmistakable blond flew through the door, mischievousness in his eyes and a wide grin plainly settled on his face.

"What did you do now, Naruto-kun?" The red-head asked, a teasing smirk planted on his face.

The blond in question flashed him a foxy grin, "I didn't do anything," Sasuke and Gaara raised an eyebrow at Naruto. A sigh was heard and the explanation continued, "Kono-jiji just grabbed his head and started banging his head on the wall and kept growling at Tou-san to stop as I ran away."

Silence cloaked the three children as Okono wobbled through the sturdy door, holding his head with clawed hands mumbling, **"Idiot host, you deserve every headache I'm going to send your way after banging _your own head_ against a reinforced wall." **With a sudden wince, he turned to the curious - and slightly grinning - trio in front of him, **"Now that that little event is over and done with, let's begin."**

All three trembled when his grinned turned feral.

Third Person POV ~Konoha~

The masked ANBU jumped from roof to roof inside his precious village, too tired to take in his surroundings but too anxious to stop and rest. They had another piece of the large, seemingly impossible puzzle, but they were getting closer to finishing it. His ninken had dispersed awhile ago upon his command, they had thought about complaining but... the hounds knew that their summoner needed time to get his thoughts straightened out.

Each leap brought him closer to his Hokage's office, and closer to telling the Hokage what he and the Toad Sage had found; no matter how small the information was. He opted for going his usual way but decided against it, this was no time for dilly-dally; every second passing by is one second the Snow Demon gained and was one step closer towards completing his plan.

Whatever it was.

Kakashi's fists clenched by his sides as his thoughts turned dark until all he could think abut was that infuriating grin planted on the Demon's face. He could only guess what the rogue was doing with the three children, none of them good.

He was too busy being lost in his thoughts to notice him entering the Hokage's office until a stern, and slightly worried, voice broke through his thoughts, "Are you alright, Inu-san?"

Clearing his throat, he answered, "I am fine, Hokage-sama." Taking a slight breath, he continued, "I have found more evidence concerning the 'problem'."

Through his mask, he could see the Third's eyes harden; the quill was set down on the desk, his hands weaved together underneath his chin as he spoke, "Continue."

Nodding, Kakashi cleared his throat and told the Hokage of the events that happened earlier today. The Third's eyes darken in thought one the events were retold as the air around them turned thick. A tired, nearly inaudible sigh came from the older man; had Kakashi been someone else he would've never heard it.

"Hokage-sama?" He asked, worry hidden in his question.

Tired, yet grateful, eyes focused onto the other, "At least we know the children are alive." The Third received a nod. A small one, but it held gratefulness as well. The elder's eyes glinted, leveling out his facial features until a stoic mask was in place, "Do you know when you and your summons will be able to locate the Eyeless Demon of the Snow?"

Straightening up almost immediately, he responded to his leader, "It will take a long time, Hokage-sama. Even with the blood samples my summons were able to get. At the most, we will be able to find where the Eyeless Demon of the Snow is hiding around the time Konoha hosts the Chunin Exams."

The Hokage nodded, closing his eyes for only a second and opened them to find himself in an empty room. Picking up the quill once more, he continued the - blasted - paperwork scattered around his desk; his thoughts running over the new information.

A small smirk formed on his lips, "'Uzumaki Naruto'..." The smirk fell just as quickly as it formed, "What else does he know?"

First Person POV ~Yoru~

My fingers tapped against my leg as I glared out into the open ocean, the tree branches behind me trembling with rage, making a blizzard of petals fall to the ground.

_"Teaching Naru-chan and Gaara-chan this better not hurt them, Okono."_ I growled out, grinding my teeth together as I was still ticked off at Okono for taking over my body in front of the three.

Okono's chuckle echoed throughout my mindscape, making the water around me start to bubble,**_ "They've already succeeded in putting the fox's and raccoon's mind into their clones, both raccoon and fox have already made adjustments to meet their tastes. The Uchiha is even furthering his chakra control with leaves, twigs, and rocks."_** He purred, the bubbles around me now appearing more frequently.

I felt my eyebrow twitch violently, not in the slightest bit did I like his smug tone, _"Then since you are done, can I get out now?"_

I could practically feel the shadow smirk, as if that one question was the one he was waiting for, **_"Sure thing."_ **

The sky above me darkened, though this time not from my rage, tendrils pushed passed the surface of the water and headed straight towards me; I didn't even bother to move. They grabbed a hold of me and once I was in their secure grip, my body was yanked upwards towards the surface; I felt the tendrils around my body until I broke the surface, and I was back in control of my own body.

The first thing I did was scan the area around me, searching for the three children as well as the fox and raccoon. The first one to be found was Naruto's bubbly chakra heading straight towards me in excitement with Gaara helping Sasuke control his chakra better.

"Tou-san!" Naruto called, jumping up and wrapping his arms around my neck.

I snickered slightly when the blond rubbed his head against my own, after adjusting him so that we were face-to-face, I spoke, "Hiya fishcake." His chakra continued to bubble as Sasuke's and Gaara's chakra stayed focused on what they were doing though I could 'see' them glancing in our direction every once in a while as they stood by the tree line. As I ran my fingers through Naruto's soft spikey hair, my focus locked onto two new figures approaching.

Though both figures were cloaked in red, they seemed to vary in shades.

The figure on the right had a darker tint to its chakra; I couldn't make out the finer details from this distance, save for the single, long chakra tail connected to the figure, twitching angrily in the fashion of a cat. On the left was a figure of a lighter red, nine tails swaying either behind or besides them lazily as it ignored the other. The corners of my lips twitched in amusement as Naruto's own chakra shifted from content to... protective? I glanced at him from the corner of my vision and sure enough, the blond now had his arms wrapped protectively around my neck as a tiny bit of killer intent leaked out of him, directed at the approaching figures.

"What are you doing Naru-chan?" I asked, a bit of amusement leaking out of my voice though I was trying my hardest not to let it through.

I felt his cheeks puff out against my chest as he mumbled, "Before you came back, Shu-kun was talking about how much he would like to... uh..." He trailed off, most likely trying to think of who he was going to word it. I didn't have to wait long at all, "Ah! He was talking about how much he would like to feast on your blood!" I couldn't help the chuckle that slipped through my defenses; it was quickly smothered before Naruto could hear it.

"Really?" I said, a hint of amusement laced in my voice, "Well, first he has to beat me in a spar before he can get any of my blood. And you know how strict Okono is with training." Once again, I had to smother the chuckles that escaped when I felt Naruto puff out his cheeks once more.

**"What are you sulking about now, kit?"** A deep voice asked from my right, belonging to the one with lighter red. I couldn't tell much thanks to my lack of vision, but I could make out the length of his hair - which reached all the way to his shoulders - along with the swirls of boredom and amusement in his chakra.

Naruto snarled at him, "I'm not sulking, old man!" I had to bite my lip, there was only one person Naruto called "old man" in this lifetime, too bad it had to be the fox trapped inside of him.

It was now Kurama's turn to snarl, **"What did you say?"**

"You heard what I said!" They growled at each other as I stood there, trying to keep my grip steady on the squirming blond. My eyebrow twitched a bit as they bantered back and forth; me stuck in the middle of it.

_I already feel a headache coming on... _I stated, my head already pounding from their arguing; Okono's snickering not helping in anyway.

It wasn't until a rather thick trail of the darker colored chakra danced in the corner of my vision and shot towards me specifically before they quit yelling/slightly growling at each other. I jumped out of the way and maneuvered through the branches overhead, dodging each strand of familiar sand as it came towards me; I stopped only for a moment to set Naruto down next to Sasuke and Gaara before moving away from them, the sand following my every move.

The sigh coming from Gaara only gave me the evidence I needed to figure out who it was.

**"Just. Stay. STILL!"** Shukaku practically yelled, his chakra twisting unstably, twitching around everywhere as he jumped after me.

I unsealed the katana from the bracelet; shifting the sword into my two scythes only took a second now rather than a minute the first time they shifted, "And let you tear me to shreds? I'd rather live, thank you." A deep growl tore through his throat, the sand now coming at me at a faster pace; thanks to Okono's Spartan-like training, I was able to keep up with the vigorous pace, though I mostly stayed on defense.

**It seems your speed and stamina haven't gone down, good. Five out of five for both. Your intelligence is also a five since you already know what's going to happen in the future of this world.** Okono mumbled, causing me to almost lose my balance and nearly getting me skewered by sand.

_What in the world are you mumbling about now?_ I asked, careful not to let my focus off of the one-tail coming at me.

**Evaluation.** I groaned; I was never one for evaluations, to me they seemed to put too much pressure on others. Right now, pressure was the one thing I could do without.

"Can't we do this at a different time, Okono? Trying to keep a blood thirsty one-tail away from my own blood." I muttered, deflecting a blast of sand, keeping down a flinch when I felt some of the sand slice my cheeks.

I could feel the smirk from here, **Sorry pup. But now is a excellent time to do an evaluation. **The corners of my lips fell even as I forced down the snarl that was trying to make itself known.

"And me facing off against Shukaku helps _how_ exactly?" I asked, still jumping backwards to keep the distance between Shukaku and I far; I'm fairly certain no one wants to deal with a near insane Tailed Beast... unless you were the host of one or were an organization bent on gathering all nine of them of course.

**"This is taking to long."** I heard Shukaku growl out; the blood rushed out of my face when I did. Waves of sand circled around me as I directed some of my chakra to me feet and sunk into the ground, the sand crashing into itself after I sunk into the ground.

**You don't need hand seals for that one... but we both know you need to use them for your other ninjutsus. **Okono stated, **Three point five for both of them.**

Mentally, I rolled my eyes at him, _And just so I don't have to do it and you don't have to score it, my genjutsu is a two point five._

Okono hummed in thought as I continued to dodge the angry streaks of sand, **That's true. You can't place one to save your life, but because of your lack of eyes you can easily get yourself and others out of even the most complex ones.**

_Thanks for the vote of confidence Okono._ I deadpanned, memories of me failing to place a genjutsu multiple times flashing in my mind.

**Anytime pup. Taijutsu's next.** He chirped. Before I could respond to him, Okono took control over my legs and propelled me towards my doom.

_Fuck you Okono!_ I yelled at the now chuckling bijuu, using my scythes to block the slashes aimed towards my throat as adrenaline fueled my veins. Shukaku's own chakra was bubbling in excited bloodlust, not doubt wanting to have a taste of my blood. After a few near breaks, he finally managed to break through my defenses and forced me to switch to offense. I switched my blades around so the point was facing towards him and started kicking and slashing him, nicking him every once in a while accidentally and steadily started guiding him backwards towards the trees.

**Taijutsu at four point five. Strength at three. Not bad, though you need to learn not to hold back against your enemies, Yoru. **He scolded.

I scoffed, _The only time I wasn't holding back was with Zabuza since I didn't have a choice._ When I went to kick the humanoid one-tail once more, his hand shot out and grabbed my ankle; my heart nearly stopped.

And I didn't need eye sight to know he was grinning like a maniac.

Shukaku's grip tightened, my bones started protesting against the tight grip as sand started latching onto every part of my body, making it harder to move and get away.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshit! Okono!_ I yelled, panic now flooding every pore in my body with Okono growling and scratching at the edges of my mind as he tried taking over. As I split my attention between keeping Okono down and Shukaku's death grip, I didn't notice Kurama's chakra signature getting closer until he gripped the raccoon's wrist, forcing him to let go of my bruised ankle. Once I was freed of his grasp, I substituted myself with a branch, landing myself next to Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto.

"Tou-san!" Naruto exclaimed, buzzing around me in worry, "N-Nothing's broken right! If anything's broken, I'll teach that raccoon a lesson!"

At his statement, a few chuckles escaped me, "Nothing's broken fishcake. Shu-kun only bruised my ankle with that grip of his." Naruto stayed quiet, but I could still see his chakra twitching with worry and anger.

"I'm sorry for Shu-kun's behavior." whispered Gaara, his chakra slowly turning as if he was ashamed.

"It's not your fault, Gaara-kun." I stated, silent sighing in relief when Okono sped up the healing, "Shu-kun hasn't been let out for a long time and he probably wanted a spar to free up his muscles." Even though I was only guessing, Gaara was seemingly content with my answer; Sasuke even seemed to lighten up a bit more as he continued with sticking stones, twigs, and leaves on his body.

As I stood, Kurama and Shukaku appeared in front of the four of us; both seemed angered at each other though Shukaku was a bit toned down.

When I felt the one-tail's eyes on me, I felt him grin, **"Thanks for the spar. Though all you did was run away."** The corner of my eyebrow twitched violently as I looked up at him

...

...

_Oh you've got to be kidding me. _I studied both of them closely; sure enough, they both were a head taller than me. The discovery of that little fact only made my chakra boil in anger. I might not have been the tallest kid in my old school, but I definitely wasn't the shortest, though I was considered short for my age and gender. It really irked me when someone would call me shorty or squirt, these only grew the more it happened.

Kurama seemed to pick up on my irritation if the tails wagging behind him in amusement were anything to indicate, "Perhaps next time you and I could spar, shorty."

Killer intent started leaking out of my body, even as I tried to reel it back in; Okono and the other three not helping anyway.

_I blame you for this, Okono._

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand chapter completed =w= *falls to the ground fast asleep*<strong>

**Sneak Peek of Next Chapter:**

_"Finally decide to visit Snow Demon? I was worried you forgot about us."_

_"Aw, does someone need a hug?"_

_"Don't you dare get close to me."_

_..._

**_Would you settle down!_**

_I can't! It's show time!_

**Reviews motivate me to upload chapters faster! Constrictive criticism is welcomed, flames (however) are not.**

**See you guys next time!**


	11. Forseen Beginnings

**Hey~ Everybody! Dark0Insanity with Chapter 11! Would've posted it earlier in the month but I was busy moving; moving isn't fun :( Well... there was that brief moment were I took an online quiz and found out that I was a "bad ass uke" ... what does that say about Yoru? ...Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^v^''**

**Review Responses:**

**Theta-McBride: **Thank you! :D

**WindWhistle21: **Aw~ stop it~ you're making me blush~ ^w^

**rakat14: **I might add more, but it'll possible later on in the story

**Tamani: **Sasuke and Gaara already know about their backstory and whether or not Naruto knows will be in this chapter :3 XD You have no idea how long you made me laugh XD

**MindfulThoughtlessness: **I try to go back and fix most of the typos but it seems like some still get past my sight, *glares at hidden typos* and I'm glad you liked it ;3

**ninjawolf2018: **Here you go~ and I'm glad you like it ^v^

**suntan140: **I'm not telling~ ):3

**HesperideIsis: **X3 He is very sensitive about it

**llat-2: **She might... she might not... I'm not saying -w-

**Rikka-tan: **X3 it is very possible for him to have a bijuu harem, I was actually thinking about putting up a poll some time in June so keep an eye out for it ;)

**Allykrau: **Hugs are very good :3 and glad you did ^w^

**Radiant Celestial Aura: **Wait no longer! The next chapter is here! :D

**UzumakiWhirlpool: **Thank you ^u^ and it is very sad that they don't like hugs :(

**4everfictional: **Round Two... start! :3

**Silvermane1: **^u^ The next chapter is up and ready! :D

**ArmCannos34: **Thank you! I will try :)

**llat-2: **Don't worry, they will be dealt with, just wait a little bit longer, ok? owo

**Blackcurse11: **I'm glad it makes you feel that way ^u^

**domine: **I really wish I knew what to say to you to express my joy at finding that you like the story but I can't find anything else to say except for thank you for the review and I am over the moon that you enjoy the story :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, I only own my OCs**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV ~Yoru~<span>

The halls were empty, not a living soul in any of the training grounds for an early morning spar; all four occupants of the base nearly escaping the grasp of sleep.

Soft, even breaths left the eldest one's mouth as he laid curled under his covers, his bangs settling on the top part of the white blindfold shielding his eyes. Out of nowhere, a groan left the black-haired teen's lips as he buried his head deeper into the blanket's warmth.

Groaning again, Yoru sat up and yawned, "I'm getting up, impatient bijuu." As the blankets pooled around his waist, the metal from the netted shirt glinted in the dim room as old and new scars were barely visible; the only scar standing out against tanned skin showed on his collar bone, pointing down at an angle towards the right side of his hip. Yoru stretched his arms over his head, the shirt slightly following his movements and revealed the same scar stopped at his hip.

With a single scratch to the scar, he jumped out of the blankets' grasp and walked steadily towards a set of doors which slid open to reveal only a single pair of clothes which consisted of a gray vest, netted shirt - most having a black hood sown on - and black pants. Grabbing each one, he closed the doors and walked to the single dresser to grab underwear proceeded to strip off the clothes he was wearing and replaced them with the clean ones, placing a small paper bracelet on his wrist after doing so.

With one last stretch, Yoru wrapped a long red scarf around his neck and in the process covering the hitae-ate with a line going though the Shimogakure symbol and only after grabbing a scroll from underneath the bed and strapping it to his side did he leave the room.

A sad smile spread across his face as the door closed.

Third Person POV ~Naruto~

Bored red eyes watched in disinterest as a spiky haired blond rushed about the room in a hurry. The whiskered blonde grabbed nearly all the kunai, shuriken, and senbon scattering his dresser before sealing them in a scroll while being mindful of the points. The other yawned, flashing sharp canines, and continue to watch the blonde pack up everything in the room besides the bed which was being used and the dresser.

**"You should've done everything last night, kit."** The fox stated as nine tails waved lazily behind him. All he got was a quick glare in return as the blonde continued to pack up.

A few moments passed in near silence as Naruto looked in every nook and cranny in his room for anything he might've missed. Finding nothing, he sighed in relief a slid to the ground, "Finally done." He muttered, not noticing the smirk on the other's face.

**"Sure about that?"** The humanoid fox questioned, making Naruto look over in question.

Something flashed in his clear blue eyes before he leapt towards the fox lazing around on his bare bed, "Give it back, Kurama-kun!"

Kurama snickered and simply pushed blond away with a few of his tails as two of his tails held a stuffed fox in one and two three-bladed kunai in the other. Seeing as his attempts were useless to the bijuu after being blocked so many times, he fired an annoyed glare towards the fox whose hands were supporting his head and spread his fingers across his own whiskered cheeks; refusing to back down from the glare pointed at him.

"Did I come at a bad time?" An amused voice asked. Both fox and boy turned their heads at the exact same time to see Yoru leaning against the door frame with his arms playfully crossed and a smirk slowly twitching up into a grin.

**"No.**/Yes!" They answered simultaneously. Naruto frowned at the fox, while said fox had a mask of boredom expertly placed on his features.

Yoru snickered, "Alright, alright. I know when I'm not needed," He turned to exit the room before pausing, "Could you give Naru-chan back his fox and kunai, Ku-kun? We're leaving after I make sure Gaara-chan and Sasu-chan are up and ready. Thank you in advance! Remember to meet the rest of us at the entrance!" He cheerfully chirped and walked out, gently closing the door behind him.

The fox clicked his tongue in annoyance before handing over the items to an ecstatic Naruto; he sent a questioning look to the blonde as Naruto carefully turned the kunai in his hands for a few minutes before sealing both them and the stuffed fox into the scroll before blurting out a question with stopping himself, **"What's going through your head, kit?"**

Snapping his head up, he looked at the red-head with a questioning expression until he saw the seriousness on the fox's face.

Sighing he looked down at his slightly dulled white shirt with an orange Uzumaki swirl peaking out from the left side and right side of his body and a crossed out Shimogakure symbol resting above his heart and black pants with the ends being held up by white bandages to them from tripping him and started rubbing the fabric of his shirt, a burnt orange jacket resting on the door handle.

Sighing he responded, "I... I know tou-san did it for me to live happily but... I can't help but wonder what it would've been like if otou-san and oka-san made it out alive or what would've happened if tou-san never picked me up." Naruto's voice got smaller the more he talked and by the end his voice was practically a whisper.

Blood red eyes studied the blonde before the fox spoke up once more,** "Do you regret Yoru ever picking you up?"**

Blue eyes snapped to the fox; a fierce fire burned in those eyes, "I don't! Every time I think of tou-san picking someone else that day... it hurts. I can't stop thinking about what would've happened if tou-san never picked any of us up and if he would pick anyone else up or if he wouldn't pick anyone at all."

Kurama studied his host for awhile before speaking up once more, **"Are you happy that he did?"**

A soft smile spread across the twelve-year-old's face as he whispered, "Yes."

Nodding in satisfaction, Kurama stood up and the dark red kimono fluttered into place as the fox stretched, **"Then let's get going already."** A poof of smoke surrounded Kurama and when it dispersed, a red fox with black tipping his ears and single tail stood in his place. As Naruto strapped the storage scroll to his side and slipped on his jacket, Kurama leaped and landed on the blonde's shoulder. After getting settled on his shoulder, Naruto left the bare room.

A flash of excitement flashed in his clear blue eyes as the door closed.

Third Person POV ~Gaara~

Pupil-less eyes scanned over the items organized in front of him, the gourd he got years ago strapped into his back with the other person in the room lounging on the floor in front of him. One by one, the thirteen-year-old sealed all of his possessions inside of the scroll, completely ignoring the other. A single tan tail with purple markings thumped impatiently on the floor as the owner of the tail leaned his head against one of his clawed hands as he loudly crunched whatever he was eating in between his teeth as his golden eyes never moved from his host.

With one final crunch and a gulp, his dry voice cracked through the silence of the room, **"Done yet?"**

The red-head silently sighed as he sealed up the last of his things save for the dark red, long-sleeved shirt which held a white Shimogakure symbol with a line going through it above his heart, his black pants with a kunai pouch strapped to his outer thigh, and his dark red jacket that went all the way down to his ankles. Along with his gourd of course, "I just finished, Shukaku-kun."

Leaping off of the ground, Shukaku grinned, showing his bloodied teeth, **"I thought you would never finish."** His sand colored kimono matched his tail and hair, even sporting some purple curves and swirls seen on the tail and on his face.

"So you're done already, Gaara-chan?" A familiar voice questioned. Both the red-head and the sandy haired bijuu looked over to see Yoru peeking his head in and 'looking' at them, though it was hard to tell with his eyes covered by the blindfold.

Gaara nodded, "I am, we were just about to go to the entrance and wait for everyone else."

"Ah, I see," Yoru grinned, "Naru-chan and Ku-kun should be there by now. I'll meet up with you four after I get Sasu-chan."

"Alright." With one last wave, Yoru left the room, shutting the door behind him as he did so. When footsteps could no longer be heard, Gaara sent a glare towards the other, "Why do you insist on attacking Yoru every time you two are in the same room?"

Shukaku clicked his tongue in annoyance as he ripped his tail out of the sand's grasp as he answered, **"I have my reasons; they don't concern you however. Besides, shorty just happens to be in the way."**

A few moments of silence passed before either one of them spoke, "What do your reasons have to do with Kono-jiji?" He didn't receive an answer as a sudden poof of smoke enveloped the one-tail and a normal looking raccoon leapt onto his shoulder before the smoke disappeared. Pupil-less eyes watched in slight annoyance as the raccoon got settled in the space in between his back and the gourd. Releasing a deep breath to calm himself, Gaara leaned down and rolled up the storage scroll before strapping it to his side and making his way towards the door.

A calculating look was fired over his shoulder towards the lazy raccoon as the door closed.

Third Person POV ~Sasuke~

Onyx eyes scanned over the last of the books he remembered his older brother giving him the day Yoru took him under his wing. The twelve-year-old read over the last paragraph of the letter he got only a few weeks ago one final time before sealing it into the scroll with its brethren; leaving the room empty and hollow besides the bed and the dresser, both holding air. Sasuke rolled up the scroll after rechecking the room, making certain nothing was left out, and strapped it onto his back.

After dusting off his navy blue short-sleeved shirt complete with a slightly raised collar and black shorts with leg bangs going from his open-toed sandals to just under his knees. His shirt sported a small, gray crossed out Shimogakure symbol above his heart and an even smaller version of the Uchiha flag on the back of his neck that one would have to _really_ be looking and know what they were looking for if one wanted to find it, it would be harder to find once he had on his black jacket complete with a hood which once up would cover nearly his whole head save for his mouth.

"Are you done, Sasu-chan?" Looking back, he saw the form of Yoru standing in the doorway, his knuckles resting against the door as if he was just knocking.

The young Uchiha nodded, "Yeah, just finished."

A gentle, toothless smile graced his features as he nodded, "Then should we meet the others at the entrance?"

Sasuke almost nodded when something came to his mind, "They're getting closer aren't they?"

Yoru flinched, raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment as he responded, "They are... but a 'buddy' of mine is allowing us to stay at his place for a while until the ANBU diminish around here." When Sasuke finished processing this new information, he nodded in satisfaction and made his way towards the elder.

With a glance towards the scroll holding the letter, determination sparkled in his eyes as the door closed.

First Person POV ~Yoru~

Sasuke and I walked down the long hall way in silence... well... for Sasuke at least. Inside my head was a different story...

_IT'S ALMOST TIME! _I announced rather loudly, much to a certain bijuu's annoyance.

Okono growled as I felt his tails hit the walls of my mind, **Stop yelling! **

_Sorry! _The corners of my lips twitched upwards as he growled at me once more.

**Besides, we still got a few months left. So technically it hasn't started _yet._**

I hummed, _It's better if we get down there sooner rather than later though, Okono. _

He scoffed, **And the fact that the Konoha shinobi are getting closer every day has nothing to do with the move?**

I flinched much to his amusement, _Okay... that might be part of it... but I refuse to let them destroy all of our hard work! Besides, if they do take them away, who knows what they will do._ Okono stayed silent but I could tell he agreed with me. My even well-placed steps soon developed a little jump which steadily grew until I was skipping down the halls with Sasuke watching in amusement as he trailed behind me; my own chakra growing more and more excited and bubbly the closer we came to the entrance where four other signatures were coming from.

"Everyone ready to go?" I asked, giving Naruto, Gaara, Kurama, and Shukaku a quick look over to make certain they had everything.

Naruto nodded as he bounced in place, "Yup! We have everything packed into the storage scrolls!"

Unable to help myself, I asked, "Even the kitchen sink?"

The result was immediate, Naruto's chakra instantly coated over in dread, "Crap!"

I grabbed him by the back of his hood when he tried to bolt past me, "I was kidding Naru-chan." I snickered, setting the blonde back on the ground when he understood and completely ignored the glare he was giving me. I turned to all five of them - ignoring the sleeping fox and raccoon - and spoke as I stood under the sheet of chakra keeping the water out, "Remember, this isn't like our shopping trips or hunts, until we get to our destination we have to be silent and stay hidden. The shinobi patrolling in the area are looking for all of us and would be more than happy to split us up." I paused and looked at the three of them, their chakra had gone from somewhat light to dangerously serious and alert.

"Stay together, stay alert, cover your tracks." With that, I sent a burst of chakra to the bottom of my feet and propelled myself past the sheet into the water with them following after.

**~Small Time Skip~**

As we jumped from branch to branch, we were careful not to make any unnecessary noise that would attract the unwanted shinobi to us even if we had been jumping for an hour and the base long behind us; we were still in "enemy territory" as I told the three. In fear of leaf shinobi confronting us, I had them pull their hoods up over their head.

When I no longer felt the sun's heat against my skin, we dropped down to the ground and as they unrolled their sleeping bags I placed seals around the campsite which would make our makeshift camp invisible to the ones trying to locate us. After the seals were activated, I took my position on one of the many branches covering our camp high enough to spot anyone heading towards the camp while it also being low enough for me to hear the conversations taking place an for me to participate without having to yell down to them.

And the best thing about my position was Shukaku wasn't able to get me with the sand without Gaara interfering immediately.

As the night rolled on, all five of them slowly drifted off into sleep leaving me alone with my own thoughts and Okono's own talking.

**At the rate we're moving, we'll meet up with that 'buddy' of yours in about two or three days, given that you don't get off track.** Okono mused as my once peaceful expression evened out into an expressionless mask I had yet to lose even with me being here for twelve years.

My thoughts screeched to a hault, _Twelve years..._

**Hm? **He questioned, but I could tell he already knew what was going through my mind.

_It's been twelve years since I "died", if I hadn't died I would've been twenty-nine back at my old world..._ My heart thumped painfully against my chest as I curled in on myself, my emotions spiraling downwards at an alarming rate, _What would've happened if I lived? Would I've gone to college? What kind of job would've I got?D-Did he ever stop his drinking?_

**Yoru.**

_W-What if he didn't? What if it got worse with my death?_

**Yoru!**

_Oh god, what if he became suicidal? What if my death caused him to break entirely and-_

**FOR FUCK SAKE LISTEN TO ME PUP! **Okono's yell caused my thoughts to make a complete halt and only then did I realize I was hyperventilating and my heart was pumping too fast to keep up with my breathing. Once Okono saw I had stepped out of my thoughts, he continued talking but in a somewhat softer tone, **There we go pup. Now listen to me; you are here in this world, you don't need to worry about the other world anymore. Sure there might be some things that you won't get here, and there might be some things others won't get about you. You can't change what already happened in the past, but you are changing this world's future for the better. See those three kids down there? They would've never been this close if you hadn't come around. Naruto wouldn't have known what a family was like, Sasuke would be going down a dark path, and Gaara wouldn't have known what it was like to be safe and to trust someone.**

I looked at the three of them, some time during my little episode the three of them had managed to scoot next to each other and create their own little comfortable place. Naruto was silently snoring with both of his arms outside of the sleeping bag and grasping onto Sasuke's hand with his left, and Gaara's hand with his right; Kurama and Shukaku even resting on the stomach of their rightful host. A soft smile managed to spread across my face as I took in the little moment and thought over Okono's words.

_... Thank you. _

Okono clicked his tongue in annoyance as his tails hit the walls of my mind, **Next time you do that, I'm taking over your body for good! **I chuckled, making his annoyance grow, **Hey! I am not joking Yoru!**

With thoughts about my other world reburied, Okono and I talked about the plans and giving them a once over, readjusting them as we went through them until I felt the sun's warmth on my skin once more. Taking in one last deep breath and placing on the childish mask I knew all too well, I jumped off of my branch and landed next to the five; Kurama staring at me with a calculating look as Shukaku glared and tried swiping at me with the strings of sand.

"Hey now, mind holding off until I get them to safety?" I asked the glaring raccoon.

He scoffed, **"No promises, shorty."** I twitched, and quickly gathered up my Killer Intent before it got out and gently shook Gaara.

"Hey... Gaara... time to get up." Gaara, being the light sleeper he probably always will be, woke and stretched as his chakra pulse slowly became faster until it swirled eagerly, waiting to be used. When he stood up and sealed his sleeping bag back up, I looked at the still sleeping Sasuke and Naruto; Kurama had gotten up when I woke Gaara and was now sitting on my shoulder.

**"I say you dump water on both of their heads."** The fox stated, irritation showing in his large chakra as he glared both at the Uchiha and Uzumaki.

Knowing that he wasn't going to let up for the whole trip if I didn't do it now, I grabbed one of the bowls near the ashes of the fire and walked over to a small puddle. Filling the bowl part way, I placed both hands on the outer side and concentrated; I directed my chakra to my hands and once I had a fair amount pooled in my hands, I focused on making the chakra lower its temperature which was very hard to do, I had learned in the month Okono was teaching me that chakra hated being cold and will tend to be practically immoveable when the user wants it to be cold unless said user was either experienced with making his or her chakra temperature colder or if the user had a kekkei genkai based around the cold.

Thankfully I did have enough experience with it and it only fought back for just a moment before cooling both the bowl and the water inside until a thin layer of ice started forming on top of the still water. I cut off the flow and waiting until my chakra regulated to walk back over to the still sleeping duo as the fox wagged his single tail at the thought of his host and the young Uchiha getting freezing cold water dumped on them. I sighed at the fox who was suppose to be at least hundreds of years old acting like a child.

I didn't say this out loud though; I valued my head and internal organs way too much.

Silently, I asked both Sasuke and Naruto to forgive me as I raised the bowl over both of their heads and dumped the freezing cold water directly on their heads.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" They both shot up simultaneously and started jumping as well as shaking themselves free of the excess water while I was trying extremely hard not to laugh as the fox nearly rolled off of my shoulder a few times caused by his laughing.

I sighed and massaged my temples as the two quickly unsealed their extra shirts and jackets as they shrugged off the wet ones, _I am so glad I didn't take the seals off of the trees yet. _

Okono just chuckled and enjoyed the entertainment.

**~Another Time Skip~**

Just like Okono estimated, it only took us two days to reach the water and I was currently standing on the sand waiting for that 'buddy' of mine while the others were hiding in the trees.

As I took in the situation at hand and how tense the trio's chakra had become, I noticed two/three chakra signatures coming from the water and walking towards me. While I stood on the sand, I scanned over the three signatures to make sure they were the ones I was waiting for. A grin spread when I saw the very light blue - almost white - chakra and the blue tinted with red and purple next to the smaller one along with the darker blue signature strapped onto the back.

Still grinning, I twirled my scythes around in my hands and waited until the two of them where on the sand before greeting them, "The stars are winking brightly tonight... don't you think so?"

Hearing my greeting, they both eased up only slightly before the taller one's deep voice ripped through the silence, "They are only hiding the secrets the night keeps to itself."

I puffed out my cheeks and crossed my arms, "It's for their own good that the night keeps secrets." At my response, they eased up drastically but were still alert.

The taller one scoffed as he too crossed his arms, "Finally decide to visit Snow Demon? I was worried you forgot about us." He said with fake hurt in his voice.

I smirked, the ends of my scarf wagging behind me like a tail, "Aw, does someone need a hug?" I teased, slowly scooting forward towards him as I uncrossed my arms and had them ready to pounce on the swordsman.

He glared at me, his hand reaching for the handle of Kubikiribōchō resting on his back, "Don't you dare get close to me." Holding my hands up in mock surrender, I took a few steps backwards until Zabuza let go of the sword.

The smaller male giggled at our actions, "It's nice to see you again, Yoru-san."

"You too, Haku-kun." I grinned, flashing my teeth in his direction; I could barely keep still from the excitement coursing through my veins.

**You might want to introduce the chibis soon; they're getting restless. **Okono stated, I looked back at where they were hiding and saw how close Naruto was to revealing himself.

I sighed and muttered, "I have to teach him patience when everything cools down." Turning so my right side was facing Zabuza and Haku, I semi-yelled out to the three still in hiding, "You guys can come out now!" In a flash, the three - fox and raccoon included - of them leapt out from their hiding spot and landed to the right of me.

Haku's chakra seemed to lighten up slightly at seeing Naruto, "You've gotten bigger, Naruto-san."

Naruto looked at the male before his chakra lighten up as well, "Haku-nii!" I didn't bother to try and hide the laughter spilling out of my mouth as Naruto pretty much glomped Haku without warning. Sasuke, Gaara, and Shukaku watched on confused while Zabuza's and Kurama's chakra flared in annoyance aimed at the blond; Zabuza hid his annoyance better than the fox if Kurama's snarls were anything to go by.

After I had introduced Sasuke, Gaara, Shukaku, and Kurama to the Haku and the swordsman along with getting Naruto off of the senbon user, all of us started making our way towards their hideout while Zabuza and I shot insults at each other as we ran across the surface of the water; even going as far as throwing weapons at each other as we did so.

When we finally got to an tiny little island that was home to Zabuza and Haku, I quickly blocked the sword that was headed straight towards me with my one of my scythes and flashed my teeth in a blood thirsty grin before I slashed him with my other scythe; I clicked my tongue when he dodged it and leaped back to create distance between us.

Off in the background, I heard Haku sigh, "Come on, let's go inside until they're done sparring. But be careful, the Demon Brothers have returned from their last bounty hunt and are still riled up." I heard the three of them agree in their own unique ways before their footsteps grew distant, leaving Zabuza and I free to spar.

"Hope you're ready, Snow Demon. You won't catch me off guard this time." He sneered, his chakra twisting excitedly anxiously waiting to be used; every pore of his body leaking out Killer Intent.

I held up my scythes in a defensive position as I readied my own chakra and let out the Killer Intent I had been bottling up for way too long, "I suppose it's a good thing I've been practicing since we've last met."

Distantly, I heard Okono sigh as he settled and didn't try to stop me as I propelled myself towards him, **This is going to be a long few weeks.**

We both pounced.

**~Skippidy do dah, skippidy day~**

With the weeks that passed, it was mostly spent on sparring with Zabuza or training Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara for the upcoming mini-battle while also pushing thoughts of my past deeper an deeper into my mind; I didn't want to have another "episode" when events were catching up to us.

When the Demon Brothers left to kill the bridge builder - much to the disappointment of Naruto - I followed after them a little ways before stopping at the spot where Zabuza originally meet Team Seven. I took a few calming breaths to slow my frantic heart.

Once there I settled on a rather high branch and unsealed my scythes, setting one down next to me before turning to the other scythe and getting a cloth out of my back pockets and started cleaning the blade while also keeping my excitement down so I wasn't bouncing off of the branch.

**Would you settle down!** Okono growled at me.

_I can't!_ I told him, _It's nearly show time! _I felt him shake his head at my unneeded excitement before staying alert to our surroundings while I grinned, _Only a matter of time._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter 11 is done! :D Time for me to work on chapter 12 now :3 *sigh* A writer's work is never done -w-<strong>

**Sneak Peek of Next Chapter:**

**_Are you really going to sit here and wait?_**

_Patience is a virtue Okono... and I just so happened to enjoy being on top of high places._

**_So that has nothing to do with sitting on top of a tree?_**

_... Not at all._

_..._

_"You want to say that again, dog breath?"_

_"I said, 'Your tou-san's head is full of hot air'!"_

_"That's it!"_

_"WHOA WHOA WHOA! NARUTO! OFF OF THE INUZAKA!"_

**Reviews motivate me to upload chapters faster! Constrictive criticism is welcomed, flames (however) are not.**

**See you guys next time!**


End file.
